Fallout Infinite book 2
by Destroyer856
Summary: John Walker is an ex Desert Ranger who takes jobs whenever he can but when he is hired to save a girl, can she save him from himself. And i am currently working on book one and this so please be patient.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings and I am Destroyer856 and this is my first fanfiction. I would like to thank Dario Soto for letting me do this. This is a crossover between fallout new Vegas ultimate edition and bioshock infinite so here are the changes.**

 **There will be a pairing between the courier and Elizabeth, also the courier will keep his weapons and armor, there is no booker, next is that the courier has finished everything and a very good friend of the NCR so this takes place after the last battle for the dam**. **Also his age will be thirty, hers is twenty nine.**

* * *

Prologue

Some say that war never changes well they are right but the only thing that changes in war are the tools for waging it. For thousands of years we have found ways to kill each other whether it's for power, freedom, insanity, politics, or fear. My name Is John Walker I am 30 years old and I am from a long line of Texas Rangers and when I first came to new Vegas it when i was a Desert Ranger. Now that the treaty is sighned i just take jobs when i can, the latest one was when i was carrying a package that got me shot in the head. Then i got revenge on the man who shot me, then i fought the legion and killed there legate and defeated them, now i just take whatever job i can.

* * *

The desert was silent, tumbleweeds rolling on the hot earth. A large man walking in the heat the man stood about six ft nine, with a very muscular build. Wearing his Desert ranger armor and helmet that covered his whole head including his face, and his Desert Ranger badge on his belt on his hips where two ranger sequoias one on each side, in his hands was a 5mm assault rifle with an extended magazine, light bolt and a forged receiver.

As he walked along a bright light flashed in front of him and two individuals one male and the other female both wearing the same thing. Then the man in the bright suit said "my name is Robert Lutece and this is Rosaline Lutece, we have a job for you, and we are willing to pay".

The man simply "What does the job entail?"

The man asked "simple, save the girl in the tower and get her far away from Columbia and Comstock" "Okay ill take it for free, and my name is John Walker"

The man said.

"Splendid now step through the tear. Also here is the picture of the girl along with the picture of where she is kept."

Said Rosaline John jumped out of the Tear and landed on the feet.

CHAPTER 1

As he looked around he said to himself "damn it is dark in here, but at least there is some light and what is that sound."

He walked to the light and notices a large painting with a man in a blue suit or something with a white beard pointing at the sky. He took a left and saw a weird statue of the same guy by the look of it as he went down the stairs he was certain that that was the same guy. For some reason his feet felt wet he looked down and noticed that he was standing in water.

As John continued the noise became louder. John then saw a man in a white robe and asked "where am I" the man said "Heaven friend, or as close as well see till judgement day". Saying nothing he continued on down the stairs John saw a room filled with people in white robes and a man in a black robe preaching. He passed two people in white robes.

The preacher caught him in his eye and said "is someone new? Someone from the Sodom below? Newly come to Columbia to be washed clean. Before our profit, our founder, and our lord"

John stepped forward and in a deep voice said "I am just looking for passage into Columbia"

"Passage into the city? Ha-ha brother the only way to get passage to the city is through rebirth in the sweet waters of baptism"

John just walked up to the priest and said "no, now step aside please." and he bypassed the priest and entered the city.

John thought to himself "Not even God can wash away the sins I've done."

When he came through the tunnel he was momentary blinded he adjusted the red visors on his helmet when he could see Cleary he couldn't believe his eyes, there was green grass, trees that weren't dead, happy people, a blue clear sky, pure white clouds, fresh air.

The buildings were made from brick and were still intact

"This must be a dream" John thought to himself "now time to find Elizabeth."

John walked through what looked like to be a garden.

As he continued he came to a door that had a sign on it that read "'The seed of our prophet shall sit the throne and drown in flame the mountain of man.' "Well that is messed up" John said to himself.

When he went through the door there was a railing like a rollercoaster and an island with a man holding a sword.

As he stepped on to the platform he glided down to the island with the stone statue and when he landed he notice people being happy and thought "this is too good to be true". John continued with one thing one his mind "where is the statue".

As he continued he saw a mechanical horse and said to himself "that would have come in handy so many times."

He continued until he saw a float.

John stood there waiting for it to pass when he notice that the city was flying "how is this possible" he said to himself. When the float passed and the bridge rose he walked into the inner part of the city when he saw a sign that read 'Columbia raffle and fair'

"Might be interesting" John stated as he walked up the stairs, as he continued he heard whistling and cheering. When he got closer to the noise a boy came to him and said "telegram for you sir" John nodded took the letter and read it

"'Mr. Walker stop. Do not alert Comstock to your Presence stop. Whatever you do not pick #77 stop. R&R Lutece 'what the… who the hell is Comstock" when he looked up he said "that must be the place" he held up the picture they gave him.

He continued on until he came across woman with bottles with hearts on them.

As he approached the woman said "dear friend have you ever lost a penny to a vending machine?"

John walked up and said "can I try on"

The woman said "yes you can"

So he grabbed a bottle popped it open and took a drink. When he was done he through the bottle down and seconds later his vision faded and the woman drew hearts in mid air in green and blew.

In a seductive voice, the woman said "with just a whisper, they're all ears."

After she blew an air kiss, John vision started to clear up. Shaking his head, John thanked the woman and saw the bottle that was still in his hands. Apparently, if he uses his new found vigor, John would have to find things called salts to recharge his vigor. Throwing away the bottle, John walked up to a machine vendor that was blocking his way. Deciding to test out his new abilities, John held out his left hand, and to his surprise, he released a green blast at the machine. The vending machine started to act up and the doors opened.

John looks at his hands and thought "This will come in handy"

When John walked through the doors, he saw Rosalind and Robert standing there. Seeing his employers, John walks up to them and asks "Where am I?"

Rosalind replied "You are in Columbia."

Robert then said "in the year 1912."

Looking through the red visors in his helmet he said "So…why don't you want me to do the raffle and get 77? Think something bad is going to happen?'

Rosalind then said "You see this place as heaven in your eyes."

Robert then said "But this place is filled with dark secrets that you are unaware of."

Before John could say something else, someone bumped behind him. Looking back at the person who bumped into him, when John looks back, the twins were gone. As John scans the area he saw nothing and continued on walking.

"this place is starting to sound" John thought "like New Vegas, but whatever it is I intend to get to the bottom of it."

As he walked down the streets, he saw a picture-sign up ahead. Curious, John walks up to it and observed it. From the looks of it, it had the picture of a hand with claws at the end with an 'I' mark on the hand. The letters on the sign reads: you shall know the false shepherd by his mark!

John was stunned then he took of his glove to find a 'I' scar on the back of his hand that he got from a knife attack when a knife went trough his hand in a fight, full of fear John said "this cant be right, I never told anyone about it, no wonder the twins don't want me to draw attention to myself."

Hiding his scar, John continues to walk down the path. Once he got to the place where the raffle was held at, he saw the Angel statue in the distance. Looking around, John was trying to find a way to get there. But walked around the area, he saw places closed off and cops guarding it. As John was walking around, he still can't get the False Shepherd idea out of his mind. If the people around him saw the scar they would attack and try to kill him. Taking out the picture of the girl, looking through the red visors on his helmet John scanned it, to keep it in the helmets memory banks, he wonders

"What makes you so special? Why would the twins hire me to save you?" John thought" is this place not what it seems"

Looking around, all John could see are kids playing happily on the streets, people having a good time and there was not single trace of crime anywhere. John couldn't help but feel uneasy at this. Looking at the crowd of people, John thought about it and decides to do the raffle. So long as he doesn't pick #77.

John then thought "you only live once"

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. And yes I thought what the heck he could play a game and have some fun before the action starts. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi i am going to describe him when he meets elizebeth. and if this story sound like Dario Sotos story that was not my intention. and thank you again Dario Soto**

When John approached the crowd of people who are participating in the raffle, he saw a young woman who was holding a basket filled with baseballs. As John past her, the woman saw him and asked "Sir, are you here for the raffle?"

John looks at her and replied "I am. How much?"

The woman laughed and said "Silly, you don't need to pay for the raffle. What? Have you been living under a rock?"

John thought about it and said "Actually…this is my first time in a raffle."

"Oh," the woman said, "Well then, pick one then."

Looking at the baseballs, John saw that all the baseballs were facing down and not showing the numbers. Reaching forward, he thought _"Don't pick number 77. Don't pick number 77. Don't pick number 77."_

When he got one and showed it to her, the woman smiled and said "Seventy-seven, that's a lucky number. I'll be rooting for you."

Shocked, when John saw the number on the baseball, he saw the number 77 on it. John then thought _"Jesus fucking Christ! I had to do one thing: don't pick number 77! What happens now?!"_

Before John could do anything, music started to play and the crowd started to press around him. A man with a twirly mustache then walked onto the stage and said "And now: the 1912 raffle has officially begun!"

The man then said "Bring me the bowl!"

As a woman walks on the stage with a bowl in her hands, all the men started to whistle at her. As John rolled his eyes, the man on the stage said "Now isn't that the prettiest young white girl in all of Columbia?"

That last part caught John's interest. He looks at the man and thought _"Wait, what? Did he really say what I think he said?"_

But that peak John's interested more. Looking around, John saw that there were only white people in the crowd: no Africans, Mexicans or even Asians. John then thought _"I have to admit it, why didn't I see that?"_

His thoughts were interrupted when the man on the stage said while holding a piece of paper "And the winner is…number 77!"

Surprised, John looks at the stage and cried "Oh crap, I won?!"

The man heard John, smiled and said "Come up and claim your prize!"

John couldn't believe it, he won the raffle. First, he gets transported to a new world, got free clean food, had fun in the fair and now he won a raffle? This day couldn't get any better!

As John tossed the ball in the air and caught it with his right hand, he thought _"I don't know what the twins were so worried about. Now let's see what I won."_

Expecting some sort of prize, John grew suspicious when the curtains pulled to the side to reveal a stage with cutouts of a jungle and monkeys. When John was about to say something, he heard screams as two figures were being pulled to the stage. One was a Caucasian man while the other was an African woman. And from the looks of it, they were tied to a stake.

" _Okay,"_ John thought, _"What the hell is going on?"_

John looks at the man on the stage and asked "What's this? Where is my prize?"

Surprised by John's statement, the man laughed and said "This IS your prize! You get the first throw!"

That last part pissed John off. Of course, now it all made sense: everyone he saw was white, the cut-boards in the games had black figures on them, and now this man wants John to be the first to throw a baseball at these defenseless couple? These people, who John thought were people living harmony, were racists! And here John thought he had gone to heaven!

As John grips the baseball in his hand, the man on the stage said "What's the matter? Are you gonna throw it, or are you taking your coffee _black_ these days."

That was the last straw for John. He then said to himself "I have traveled from a place full of death and destruction, only to end up in a place like this?! I thought it had gone to heaven, but I guess I was wrong."

As the people around him were confused about what he was saying, John looks at the man on the stage and yelled in a furious tone "You want me to throw it?! Then catch, you racist bastard!"

When John cocked his right arm back ready to throw the ball at the man, his arm was grabbed. When John looks at his left, he saw a cop holding his arm. Realizing that the scar was there, John tries to break away, only for his right glove to rip and left arm to be caught by another cop.

The cop on the right saw John's scar and said "It's him!"

The cop on the left said "Now where did you get that brand, boy?"

As John struggled, the man on the stage waved his finger at him and said "Don't you know that the mark makes you the backstabbin' snake-in-the-grass False Shepherd?"

John looks at him and said "At least I am not a racist-mustache lover-asshole."

The man huffed as he spread his arms and said to the crowd "We ain't gonna let a False Shepherd into our flock! Show 'im what we've got planned, boys!"

Suddenly, John looks at the cop on the left and saw him pull out what looked like a gun. But instead of a barrel, it had a three-pronged, circular hooks on it. As he pulled the trigger, the hook began to spin faster and faster. As the cop was drawing his hook-gun, John was trying to come up with a way to get out of this situation. Seeing at these cops were trying to kill him, John had no choice but to fit back. Still holding the baseball, John threw it in the air, hoping it would distract them. As the cops saw the ball in the air and their grips loosen, that is when John reacted. Grabbing the man on the right, John pulled him towards the other cop's hook-gun and saw the cops face being ripped from his body. In fear, the crowd around John started to panic and ran away from the scene. After a few seconds, John pulled the two cops apart, leaving the cop on the right dead with the hook-gun in his face. As he threw to dead cop on the ground, he looks at the cop on the left and kicks him in the chest, sending him falling to the ground. Looking at the hook-gun, John got it with his right hand and saw the remaining cop getting up and charged at him. Pulling the trigger, John saw the hook spinning, and when the cop was near, John delivered a powerful right hook and torn the cop's bottom jaw.

As the cop fell dead, John looked at his new weapon and saw the name 'Skyhook' on the side. Figuring the name of his new weapon, his thoughts were interrupted by the couple who were still on the stage. Putting his Skyhook on his waist, John climbed on the stage and walked behind them. Taking out his Trench Knife, he begins to cut the ropes and frees them both. Once they were free, that is when they head gunshots. Looking over, John saw more cops with pistols in their hands.

John looks at the couple and said "Go, get the hell out of here and find cover now!"

Listening to him, the couple fled the scene. John looks at the cops and said "So much for drawing attention."

He then pulls up his sleeve, revealing his Pipboy and said "Want me? Come and get me."

.As the cops drew near, John then took out one of his revolvers and shot all six rounds at the cops. As two died, the other four were still standing. After reloading, John shot a few shots at the cops and they all lied dead.

As John holsters revolver, John takes out his sunglasses, puts them on and said "Deal with it, assholes."

Knowing more will come, John changes his weapon to his Assault Rifle. After aiming around, he proceeded to the back side of the stage and found an opening. After walking through it, John found two giant cages and a vending machine. As John looks at the items the vending machine had, he saw something called Possession Aid, which will allow John to possess someone to help him, but when the effects wore off, the person will then commit suicide.

"Who that hell would make something like this?" John asked.

After buying it, John got on top of the ship and saw cops riding on the railings and landing in front of the ship. Before John could fire, he saw a torrent on the ship. Wanting to use his new powers, John used Possession on the torrent. The effects were instant as the torrent began to fire at the cops. After a few seconds, the cops were dead. After that, John got off the ship and landed on the ground. Aiming his rifle around, he saw more Silver Eagles on the ground. As he picked him up, he saw a vile filled with blue liquid in it. Picking it up and seeing it, John saw that it was Salt. Seeing that he used his Vigor power, John popped the lid and drank it. No wonder it was called Salt, the taste of it was salty. Throwing the bottle away, John proceeded until he saw more cops with pistols in their hands. Smirking at the weapons these cops had, John rushes towards them and starts firing his rifle. After he kills them all, he saw what sounded like a phone ringing. After looking around, he heard a machine gun being fired at him. Taking cover, he looks at one of the balconies and saw a torrent shooting at him. Switching out his Assault Rifle for his shotgun, John aims at the torrent and starts firing. After a few shots, the torrent exploded.

Sighing in relief, John looks around and found a vending machine. Looking at it, the vending machine is selling a couple of health kits and a crap load of Salts. But wanting to save his money for later, John looks around before firing his shotgun at the machine. After a few shots, the machine explodes and a whole lot of bottles of Salts poured out. Seeing about 20 bottles of Salts (the ones that recharges 100% of your Vigor stamina), John used his Pipboy and stored them in it. After he got the Salts, John proceeded through the gates with his shotgun at hand.

As he was walking, he heard someone cried "Call the Fireman!"

Then, another voice said "Here comes the Fireman!"

"Fireman?" John asked himself, "What the hell is a Fireman?"

Once John approached a closed gate, the moment he pushed the gate, he noticed that it was hot. Not burning hot, but still hot. Once John fully opened the gate, that is when he saw the Fireman. John quickly scanned it and it looked alot like T45-D power armor but it was on fire.

The Fireman saw him a cried "Burn in the name of the Prophet!"

The Fireman then hurled a fireball at John. Seeing the fireball, John quickly rolled out of the way just as the fireball exploded. Aiming his shotgun at the Fireman and starts firing, but the Fireman looks like he isn't taking any damage. When the Fireman was close to John, his whole body starts to be covered in fire. Knowing what will happen next, John ran away from him just as the Fireman released a blast of fire. Switching his weapon to his revolvers, John took a deep breath and aimed at the Fireman. When the Fireman was close, John fired all twelve rounds into the Fireman's head. In success, the Fireman fell backwards and his whole body exploded.

Inspecting the body, John saw a closer look and said "Looks like this one's armor is fused to his body. Who would do this to him...hello what is this?"

Picking up a red bottle from the ground, John saw that this was another Vigor bottle. The bottle had a she-devil carved on it with fire blowing from the top part of the bottle. This Vigor was called the Devil's Kiss.

John smiled and said "huh, better store this for later."

After looking around, John arrived at a building called The Blue Ribbon. As he enters the building, he aims his Revolver around to see if there were any more cops. Seeing no one around, John enters what looks like a bar. But what surprised him the most was the fact that Rosalind and Robert were present: Robert was behind the bar cleaning the counter while Rosalind holding a tray with a bottle with a yellow liquid in it.

When John approached them, he said "Okay, now that we are here, let me ask: Where the hell am I?!"

Robert looks at Rosalind and said "He is curious on where he is."

Rosalind looks at John and said "We told you, you are in Columbia in the year 1912."

John gritted his teeth and said "Why do I keep on hearing that the year is 1912?! It is 2281!"

The twins shook their heads and Rosalind said "No, you are in the year 1912."

Confused, John asked "But…that impossible. If that's true, then how did I get here?"

Robert replied "The Tear. Not only does it take you too far off places, but also through time itself."

Rosalind then said "It is how you got here."

Shocked by this new found information, John said "Wait a minute, let me get this straight. You hired me for a job to save this girl, but to do that, not only did I have to be teleported to a flying city, but to a different time period?!"

The twins look at each other and the both of them said "Yes."

Feeling out of breath, John took a seat on one of the chairs and said "I can't believe it. They say time travel is impossible, and yet, here I am."

John looks at the twins and said "I'm sorry, but this is too much for me."

"Are you thinking about returning to your time?" Rosalind asked.

Robert then said "Because you cannot."

Confused, John looks at them and said "Can you open a Tear?"

Hesitating, the twins look at each other and Robert said "Well…more like lying about creating the Tear."

Rosalind then said "And more like taking the credit."

John narrowed his eyes and said "You two didn't create that Tear, did you?"

As the twins shook their heads, John raised an eyebrow and said "Then who did?"

But then a thought came to his mind. If these two didn't have the power to create these Tears, then someone else must be at work here. And if the twins know the person creating these Tears, then that must be one thing.

John then said "Let me guess, is this person the main employer?"

As the twin's eyes widen, John said "Wouldn't surprise me. Since they don't want to show their face or risk getting caught, they must have hired you two to act as a connection between me and them. And I bet that they are the one who is responsible for making that Tear."

John looks at them and said "What I want to know is who they are and what do they want with this girl?"

After a moment of silence, Rosalind said "We do know."

Robert then said "But you will find that answer later on."

"Oh great," John said disappointedly, "Way to help me."

"We are here to help you," Rosalind said.

"But we are merely here to guide you," Robert said.

John had his suspicious on the twins. But so far, they have been giving warnings of danger. And as usual, curiosity always got the best of John and always gets him into trouble. John sighed and said "So…what's next?"

Shocked, the twins stared at John and Rosalind said "Are you the least bit shocked about this whole situation?"

Robert then said "And yet you are surprisingly calm."

John shrugged and said "Just another day as the currier I suppose. The only thing that tops this is being abducted and experimented on"

Thinking about the girl, John said "By the way, how am I going reach the Tower, or Monument Island?"

Rosalind replied "You will find a way."

She then held out the tray in her hands and said "Take this, you will find this quite useful."

Getting up from his seat, John walks up to her and got the bottle. Once he got it, he saw the words 'Lutece Infusion'. And stored it in his invetory.

Robert then said "There are more Fusions throughout the city."

Rosalind continued by saying "They will help you make your MRF more durable, increase your own physical resilience and will allow you to use your Vigors longer."

As John smiled at this, Robert said "Now, if you are done admiring your features…"

"Right," John said, "Have a job to do. I need to get the Monument Island."

As Rosalind walked out of the way, allowing him to walk by. But as John was about to walked through, Robert said "Before you go, be sure to have your Skyhook with you at all times."

Curious, John looks at him and asked "Why is that?"

Rosalind replied "Trust us, you will need it."

John patted his side of his right side, where his Skyhook is at, and said "I have it with me. But, why would I need it?"

The twins smiled and Robert said "You'll see."

Raising an eyebrow, John shrugged and said "Well…if there isn't anything else, I will be going now. See you when I get the girl."

With that, John turned and headed for the kitchen. After his conversation with the twins, it made John wonder who the main employer was. This person must be real desperate to create a Tear, pull John from 2281 to 1912 and not bother showing their face just to hire him to save this girl. Truth was, that made John worry about what kind of person his employer is. If this person could pull John from his time to this time, who knows what else they could do. But he put those thought to the side and focus on the task at hand to find the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

John looked around and found more Silver Eagles. Once he got them, he left the building to find that he came to a dead end. When he was walking to the right, he saw that there was nothing between him and the building. As John cursed, he remembered what the twins said about having the Skyhook with him at all times. Taking it out the Skyhook, John pulled the trigger and saw the hooks spin faster and faster. And just John was about to wonder what was happening, he was suddenly thrown in the air. As John screamed, the Skyhook lanced itself on one of the hooks that was attached to the building.

Looking at it. John said "They must have magnets or something."

Seeing another hook in the distance, John swings back and forth, jumps and manages to catch it. Smiling in excitement, John continues to do this until he saw an 'island' ahead of him. When he saw a man armed, John saw that this wasn't any cop. He saw more of a soldier than the local law enforcement. Wanting to do something, John moved back and forth, let's go and flew towards the soldier. With his Skyhook ready, when John was close, he swings it and knocks the soldier off the island.

As he was looking around, he saw a ship landing near him and a torrent started to fire at him. As John took cover, he saw a couple of soldiers getting off the ship and towards him. Waiting for them to come, John took out his shotgun and readied himself. Seeing the soldiers, John quickly run up to them and starts firing his shotgun. Once the soldiers were dead, John took out his sequia and fired at the torrent, destroying the torrent. When he saw another group of soldiers ahead, John reloaded his revolver and fired killing the soldiers. As John reloded, he saw the torrent, when he finished reloading he put it away and pulled out his assault rifle and fired at the torrent. Once the torrent exploded, it alerted the soldiers. Seeing John, they start firing bullets at him. As John dodged the bullets he fired his assault rifle killing them.

After looking around, John couldn't find anywhere to go expect through the window ceiling, leading into what looks like a hotel. A quick glance around, John jumps through the window and landed inside the hotel. Looking around, he saw that he landed in a bedroom. Wanting to look around, John walked downstairs and looked around the rooms. Entering one of them, John found a chest, and after inspecting it, it was locked. Fortunately, John manages to lockpick it and opens it, revealing almost 500 Silver Eagles and a Lutece Infusion. He put it away. After leaving the room, walked down stairs and was about to leave, John saw a man standing in front of the door.

As John raised his shotgun, the man raised his hands and said "Hey, hey, it's all right. I'm not like them, I'm a progressive. If you want to leave, use the balcony outside."

Taking the man's advice, John nodded and made his way upstairs again. Once he arrived at the balcony, John saw no way out. He then saw a hook on one of the buildings, used his Skyhook and landed on one of the 'islands'.

After scanning the area, John entered a building where he heard a voice saying "Violence is not the answer! As much as I support her cause and her people, blood must not be shed!"

Then, a woman's voice said "What do you expect these poor unfortunates to do? How they've been treated… it was bound to happen!"

Looking around, John saw there were printing stations that were printing out papers. As John was looking at them, he saw that the papers were talking about how African, or Negroes, should have equal rights. That made John wonder if there was some sort of revolution going on.

When John found the source of the voices, the couple saw him, gasped and the man said "It's him! The one they're after."

Before John could do anything, the man said "Go, they're looking for you."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a voice said in a demanding way "Police, we're in need of your assistance."

The woman gasped and said "They're here!"

The man hugged her and said "Shh! Keep your voice down!"

Knowing it might not work, John stood a few feet from the door and readied his rifle. After waiting a few more moments, the cop gave up and moved on. John sighed in relief and made his way past the couple. After seeing the rooms, he saw a couple of African men sleeping in beds. Seeing that these couples were helping them, John was thankful that there were a few people in this city who actually care for them. However, he put those thoughts aside and made his way through the building and outside, where a squadron of cops and a Fireman were waiting for him.

After killing the squadron and the Fireman, John arrived at a building that basically calls out 'creepy as hell'. The place was dark, this mist and gawking crows everywhere. In the center was a statue of Comstock fight a serpent and it reads: _Comstock fights the serpent of nations._

Shaking his head in disappointment, John entered the building, where the smell of rotten food and bird shit got to him. Almost gagging, John ignored the smell and continued forward. He saw a couple of pictures of the same face. The man almost looks familiar to John. He then saw a statue of the same man holding a gun and a plague that reads: _John Wilkes Booth._

Now knowing who this person was, John eyes widen and shouted "What the fuck?! These people are worshiping the man who killed Lincoln?! What kind of sick twisted people are they?!"

His shouting brought the attention to a few men in the other room. Sensing their presence, John steadied his rifle, and when they were near, John shot all of them dead. After killing them, John walked around to find more paintings of John Wilkes Booth. Wanting to burn every single one of them, when John walked downstairs, he quickly hid from view. Up ahead was some sort of altar with men dressed in robes that covered their entire bodies.

As John got closer, he heard one of them saying "And so, the Prophet led us into Peking, where we demonstrated to the Sodom Below the true mission our Founders had given us! And when the Mandarins and hypocrites of Washington betrayed him, our Prophet did not heel!"

" _Hm,"_ John thought, _"I don't remember any of this when I was reading the archives in any of the databases. Maybe the government back then, or now, must have covered this all up."_

he whistles at them.

When the cultists all turned around and saw him, John taunted them by saying "John Wilkes Booth went out like a bitch!"

At that moment, John fired a full mag killing all of them., John began to look through every door and hallway to find a way out of this place. Minutes have pasted and John was getting nowhere. Eventually, when John reached for the final door and opens it, it partly opens. The next scene freaked John the most. He saw an Asian man tied up and was begging for his life. When John was about to open the door, he saw a flock of crows surrounded him and started to rip the flesh from his body. Wanting to save this man, when John kicks the door open, the crows were gone. Checking the man to see if he was still alive, John saw it was too late to save him.

When John turns around to see the man with a wooden coffin in his back, just as John took out his shotgun, the man disappeared into thin air, leaving a pile of feathers behind. Knowing this might not be an easy opponent, John switches his Shotgun for his assault rifle. Entering the courtyard/birdcage, as John aims everywhere, the man appeared behind Lean and swings his machete. When the blade hits John's back, John cried in pain but stayed up. Feeling the man behind him, John immediately turns around and starts firing at him. After a few shots, the man disappeared once again. Looking around, when John saw him appear in front of him, he sent a flock of crows after him. Thinking of a way to end this, John aims his assault rifle and shot the man in the head, killing him instant. john bleeding from his back he took aout a super stimpack and stuck it in his side which stopped the bleeding.

Looking at the corpse, before John walked away, he saw a blue bottle with a head of a bird on it. It was a Vigor called 'Murder of Crows'. And according to the label, it will allow the user to send a flock of crows to its target. Deciding of whether or not to use, it, John put it in his pipboy. Shaking his head, John makes his way through the rest of the building and made his way outside. He then let out a sigh of relief when he saw a building that read 'Monument Island' on it. Figuring that station will lead John to the gondolas, John looks around to find a way to get there, he saw some hooks on the wall and quickly uses his Skyhook to get himself there. Jumping from one hook to another, John saw one cop in his way. Swinging back and forth, John lunged himself in their air, his Skyhook in the air and strikes the cop on the head, severing it from his body.

As John smiled in excitement, his mood changes into confusion. Looking from where he is standing to the hook he got off, he said to himself "How is it that I manage to fly through the air and landed on hard ground without breaking any bones in my body?"

But John merely shrugged and walked up the stairs. When he got to the entrance, John saw that it was closed off. John then said "That is absolute bullshit. They must have known I was coming."

Entering the building anyways, John walks through the structure and encounters six soldiers and a torrent. John quickly took cover and took out his assault rifle he stood up and fired killinf the men but before he took out the torrent it shot him twice in the arms and three times in the shoulder.

Once he exited the station, John saw the cables as well as the gondola. When John got on it, the robot turns to him and told him that it is unable to reach Monument Island. Cursing his luck, John was about to shoot the robot out of blind rage until he notice the cables were empty. Remembering the twins' advise, John puts his rifle away and takes out his Skyhook. Looking his Skyhook and the cable, or the Skyline, back and forth, a smile grew across John's face.

He then said in excitement "This is going to be fun."

Running towards the cable on the left, John jumps into the air, pulls the trigger on the Skyhook, and once it attached itself to the Skyline, it propelled him through the cables. Screaming in excitement, John was having the ride of his life…literally. After a few seconds of riding the Skyline, he saw a landing platform with two cops on it. Wanting to see what he could find, when he was in range, John jumps into the air and knocks one of the cops off the ledge. When the other one tried to attack John, he already swings his Skyhook at the cop, knocking them over the platform. Looking around the platform and inside, John found another Lutece Infusion and he stores it. After he gets back on the Skyline, John continues to ride it until he saw a few carts blocking his way. Still hanging from the cable, John looks around and saw a soldier with their backs turn. Jumping towards the soldier and killing them on the spot, John looks around and found the lever. After he pulls the lever, John saw the carts moving out of the way. Once that happened, John uses his Skyhook and jumps on the Skyline once again. As he is riding, he saw Monument Island very close.

Seeing a couple of carts blocking his way, when John was about to jump off the cable, he saw a ship flying towards him. As he saw only one soldier in it, John jumps off the Skyline, lands on the ship and takes out the soldier. However, when he jumps off the ship and attached to the hook on one of the buildings, John saw five more soldiers on the island. Seeing there was only one soldier on the balcony, John jumps over and takes out the soldier. While the four remaining soldiers saw him from the ground below, they start firing at him. Having the height advantage, John puts his Skyhook on his side, takes out his sequia and starts shooting them one by one. After he kills them with a headshot, John walks through the building and onto the other side and saw the Skyline clear to ride it. Jumping on the Skyline, as John continues to ride it, he saw the angel statue already close. As he continues to ride the Skyline, he saw a balcony with half a dozen soldiers. Once John was near them, John jumps off the Skyline, puts his Skyhook to the side and takes out his Assault Rifle.

Just as the soldiers took aim at John and prepared to fire, a loud booming voice said **"Stand down!"**

And in that moment, the soldiers dropped their weapons, turned towards the door and took a knee. Suspicious on this, John makes his way to the doors and entered the building. John saw more soldiers, but to his surprise, they weren't attacking him. Instead, they were ignoring him. When John approached the platform, which was an elevator, he pulled the lever and the platform started to slowly move up. That is when a projector of an old man appeared before him. John knew who this person was.

The Prophet, Zachary Comstock.

" **I know why you have come, False Shepherd"** Comstock said, **"You plan to lead my Lamb astray from her path. But that will never happen."**

As John raised an eyebrow when Comstock said he was going to lead his Lamb astray, he didn't know who this Lamb was. The only person John was rescuing was…

That is when he realized it and said to himself "So Elizabeth is the Lamb?"

He then looks at Comstock and said "And what makes you think I am going to lead her astray? You don't know me."

Comstock then replied **"I know very well that you are an agent of chaos. Sent by America what the desire: my Lamb. But return to your beloved country and tell the people of the Seldom Below that I will not give her up."**

John shook his head and said "not gonna happen. You see, America didn't hire me. Someone else hired me to 'rescue her' from you."

Curious, Comstock said **"Who?"**

John replied "I am not going to tell you"

He then thought _"Mostly because I don't know the guys."_

Comstock laughed and said **"My boy, when this is all over, I will bring forth the dream the Solemn Below has failed to do. I will bring peace to the country and nothing will stop me, not even you…False Shepherd."**

With that, the projection went blank and John manages to reach the top. Still holding his Assault Rifle, John gets off the platform and continues to walk the upper levels. As he made his way to the hallway, there was a huge explosion and part of the building blew off. As John looks, he saw Comstock's ship. As John saw the ship, it gave him the idea to hijack it and use it to fly to Monument Island. Seeing a hook on the ship, John puts his rifle on his back, gets his Skyhook and jumps towards the hook. When John saw a soldier coming out of the ship, he jumps off the hook and landed a punch across the soldier's head, crushing it with his Skyhook. When John puts his Skyhook away, he took out his revolvers and killed any soldier that came outside. Seeing no more, John walked inside the ship and made his way to the flight deck to take control. Once he opens the door, John saw a nun praying on one of the altars.

Not wanting to scare the nun, John said in a comforting way "Easy, I don't want to hurt you."

Walking past the nun, John took hold of the controls. That is when an airship flew in front of him and saw Comstock holding a microphone and said **"The Lord forgives everything, but I'm just a Prophet. So I don't have to. Amen."**

" _no...no he doesnt,"_ John thought.

"Amen."

Hearing to nun talk, John turns around, only to see her covered in oil with a flaming candle over her head. But before John could stop her, the nun drops the candle, engulfing herself in fire as well with part of the ship. John had to get out before he is burnt alive. As John exits the control, he looks around and saw the hanger bay open. Acting on instincts, John jumps off the hanger bay and saw a Skyline ahead. Quickly taking out his Skyhook, he aims at the Skyline and manages to attach himself. As he was riding the Skyline, John saw the ship blew up. Sighing in relief that he wasn't on the ship, John saw a platform and gets off. Relaxing for a bit, John looks around and saw that he was in a station.

When he read 'Monument Island', John cheered and said "Time to find Elizabeth and get out of this place."

Taking hold of his rifle, John makes his way to the station and into the island. He hoped that the girl will be willingly to come with him. Otherwise, this job will be more difficult than expected. After walking up the stairs and through the doors, he saw that this place was abandon: plants were grown and uncut, the buildings were worn down and the gate was shut tight. As John looks around to find a way through, he found a hook on top of the gates. Using his Skyhook, John uses it to get himself over the gate. Once he lands on the other side, John raises his Assault Rifle and carefully walks into the building. As he walks, he saw a sign that reads: Do Not Approach the Specimen. John shook his head in disappointment; whoever was here must be treating this girl like a lab rat. Walking through the doors, he saw a blackboard with an outline of a woman from the ages of 1, then 5, then 11 and finally 18.

Walking past the blackboard, John saw the biggest machine he had laid his eyes on. There were two Tesla toils on the top while there were two generators on the side, which are being powered by the Tesla coils. When John walked around the machine, he entered a hallway with three rooms. On one of them, it looked like a medical lad, with all the medical equipment. The other one was a video room, which the projector was showing nothing. But the last room was a photo room where red lights shined. Seeing pictures hanging, when John took a closer look, he blushed as he saw pictures of Elizabeth, the girl John was supposed to save, in the bathroom…without any clothes on.

Luckily, the pictures were showing Elizabeth's back side of the body and nothing more. Would have been awkward if he was traveling with the girl with perverted thoughts about her. After leaving the room, John made his way to the elevator, he stopped to find another Lutece Infusion on the table in front of him. John wondered if the twins were leaving them behind on purpose. After drinking it, John walked downstairs and saw a bigger Tesla coil with four large speakers, one in each corner, emitting some sounds. When he found the elevator, he walks in it, and when he pressed it, it was taking him up. As John waited a few more when the elevator stops and opens it.

Walking out of it, John saw a lever, and when he pulled it, the observation panels open, revealing a bedroom on his right and an activity room in front of him. Seeing that Elizabeth was not in neither, John walked through the metal hallway and he saw a device that will see where the 'specimen' was. After he activates it, the sign 'Dressing Room' lit up.

John then muttered "This is going to be awkward."

When the doors opened, John walks through the doors and makes his was around it. When he saw another metal door, it automatically opens and allowed him in. Once he was inside, he was another lever with an observation panel shut tight. Taking a deep breath, and hoping for the best, John reaches the lever and pulls it, letting the observation panel to open and revealing the person on the other side.

And that person was Elizabeth.

John was taken away by the beauty. From the looks of it, she was around his age, had long dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, sky-blue eyes and was wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt. As John looks at her, he notices that she was paying any attention to him. Figuring that the glass must have act like a two-way mirror, allowing the observer to view Elizabeth while she believes it is a mirror. That made John's heart heavy: Elizabeth has no idea she was being watched. As John look at her room, he notices that Eiffel Tower in the background, and a small picture of it in her hands. Then she grabs her hand, causing the picture to fall, and stares at it. John couldn't tell what was wrong, but something bothered her. She shook her hand a few times and then grabs the photo again. She then held it tightly to her chest and closed her eyes, like she was praying, then she runs off to another room.

When the door on his left opened, John proceeded through and saw another panel location. After pressing it, the sign 'Dining Room' lit up. Knowing where Elizabeth was, John exits and starts to make his way to the other observation room. Once he got there, he saw a lever pulls it and showed a room where a drawing of the Eiffel Tower. As Elizabeth came in, the dropped the picture from her hands and on the table, she turns towards the painting and places her hands on it, like she was going to tear it apart.

" _What?"_ John asked, _"Why is she going to rip it? That's a good painting. What a waste of…"_

But at that moment, John noticed something. He saw Elizabeth, somehow breaking the laws of physics, tearing the air itself. John then saw a small hole in front of her, and when she finally spread her arms, John couldn't believe it. Elizabeth, the girl who he is supposed to save, has managed to create a Tear with her bare hands! On the other side of the hole was the city of Paris, the only reason John knows that is because of the Eiffel Tower, and a movie theater with the words 'La Revanche Du Jedi' on it. Just as John was admiring the view, he saw a red truck with sirens speeding towards Elizabeth. Panicking, Elizabeth manages to close the Tear and it disappeared. As Elizabeth shook her head in disappointment, she left room and the observation panel closed.

Somehow, Elizabeth has the ability to create these Tears, which can allow her to travel thought space and time!

John on the other hand stood there and said "So that's why my employer wants Elizabeth. They knew she can create Tears like they do. But why do they want her? Unless..."

Thinking about it, John thought about Comstock's motive for using this girl. If he manages to get Elizabeth to stay by his side, then he can use her abilities to gain power for himself. And if he does that, then there is nothing that can stop him.

"Maybe that's why my employer wants me to save Elizabeth," John said to himself, "If Comstock uses Elizabeth, he can literally take over the world! Oh shit…"

After walking through the metal door, John saw another panel, and when he presses the button, the sign 'Library' lit up. As he was walking through the structure, John found another observation room, and when he pulled the lever, he saw Elizabeth in the library looking out the window. Making his way to the metal door and found the exit, John opens it and had to push it. The reason why is because it led John outside the tower.

Once he saw outside, John looks down and screamed "Holy shit, that's high!"

Looking on his right, John walked up the tower and found a hatch on the angel's cheeks. Once he opens it, John walks into yet another door. After the door opens, John walks through it and saw a platform that had chains attached to it. When John was about to step on it, he realize that he still has his Assault Rifle out. Not wanting to scare Elizabeth, John pressed his Pipboy and the rifle disappeared into his device. Now ready to meet Elizabeth, when John stepped on the platform, he heard straining noise. Looking over, he saw the chains slowly breaking apart.

In horror, John shook his head and whispered "Oh my."

He screamed in horror when the chains finally broke and the platform fell through the ground below. Lucky for John, he manages to catch himself on a wooden railing. Sighing in relief, as he pulled himself up, he looks and…

…found himself face to face well helmet to face with Elizabeth.

As the two of them looked into each other's eyes, John gave her a weak smile and said "Howdy, ma'am"

She then screamed, which caused John to lose his grip and fall to the hard ground. As John moaned in pain, he then cried in pain when a book was thrown at him. Sitting up, he saw Elizabeth getting more books and throwing them at John.

"Ow!" John yelled, "Will you stop throwing shit at me?!"

As Elizabeth got a book in her hands, she walks up to him and said in a demanding way "Who are you and why are you bleeding?!"

When John got up, he raised his hands in the air and said "My name is John. I'm a friend and I am here to help." he looked down and he was bleeding so he took aout a stimpack and stuck it in his side.

As he tries to reach to her, trying to calm her down, she yelled "Get away!"

Not wanting to get hit again, John waited for her to swing her book and manages to stop her catching her hand in his. After a moment, Elizabeth manages to calm down. She then carefully reaches out her right hand towards his face. That is when John saw her right pinkie missing and the only thing covering it was a silver thimble.

His thoughts were interrupted when Elizabeth asked "Are…Are you real?"

John took off his helmet and put it between his arm and body he had a tanned face with a scar running along his chiseled face he had blue eyes, short brown hair and a five oclock shadow. John smiled at her and replied "Real enough."

At that moment, John heard a strange whistling tone. When John looks over, he saw a golden statue blowing air through it. Looking back at Elizabeth, he saw her like she was afraid, he put his hemlet back on.

"He's coming!" Elizabeth said in a frighten tone and starts pushing John back, "You have to get out of here!"

Confused, John asked "Why?"

Elizabeth replied "You don't want to be here when he arrives."

When the whistling tone sounded again, Elizabeth looks up and shouts "Just a minute! I'm getting dress!"

As John looks up and saw nothing, he looks back at Elizabeth and said "Come on, we have to get out of here."

Elizabeth looks at him and said "There's no way out; trust me, I've looked."

When the whistling tone sounded again, Elizabeth looks up and shouted "Stop it! You're being too impatient! That's enough!"

Well, so much for an escape plan. The only way to leave would be through the door. But it is locked, and from the looks of it, there was a keyhole. Still thinking about how to escape, John remembered the key he got from the twins. When Elizabeth was not looking, John pressed the buttons on his Pipboy and takes out the key.

As he raised the key at her, he said "How about this?"

Not looking at him, Elizabeth said "What about it?"

John replied "It could be a way out. It's a key."

Elizabeth froze up and then turns to him. She then quickly gets the key from him, examines it and makes her way to the door. After inserting the key, Elizabeth manages to unlock the door. As she had trouble opening the door, John rushed up to her and helped her open it. Once the door was fully opened, John and Elizabeth left the library. All of a sudden, the tower started to shake that caused John to lose his balance.

"What the hell was that?!" John shouted.

Elizabeth replied "It's his job to keep me locked up here!"

John huffed and said "We'll see about that."

While making their way through the catwalk, Elizabeth said "Who are you? Why have you come?"

John replied "I came here to rescue you."

Shocked, Elizabeth looks back at him and said "What?"

John then said "I will tell you more later. Right now, we have to escape."

Nodding in agreement, Elizabeth walked ahead of John. As she crossed the catwalk and John was about to walk on it, another blow shook the tower and knocked John to the floor. When he saw getting up, he saw three large slices cutting through the tower in front of him. That sight made John's skin turn pale. Just who was guarding Elizabeth?

After getting up, as John was making his way to the elevator, he shouted "Call the elevator!"

Elizabeth replied "What?"

" _Oh right, she doesn't know how to operate one,"_ John thought before saying, "Push the button!"

Once he was near her, she saw her press the button. But then he saw her shocked when she saw her room. As she walks up to the two-way mirror, she said "They were watching me? All this time… why?"

She turns to him and asked "Why did they put me here? What am I? WHAT AM I?!"

Trying to comfort her, John places his hands on her shoulders and replied "You're the girl who is getting out of this tower."

All of a sudden, a massive fist crashed through the walls and knocked the two of them away. When the both of them turn towards the elevator door, that is when John a gigantic shadow figure. From the looks of it, it was bird-shaped, wrapped in some sort of thick leather, and had glowing orange eyes that were covered in glass lenses. As Elizabeth screamed, John reached his Pipboy and took out one of his revolvers. Aiming his pistol, he fired all five rounds, but to his surprise, it had no effect on the giant bird machine. Just as John was about to take another weapon out, that is when they heard a ding and the elevator landed on top of the bird-machine. Knowing it will take it down, John walks up to it, takes out a Plasma Grenade, pushes the button and manages to throw it into the bird-machine's mouth. Just as it was about to go off, the elevator manages to push the bird-machine down to the depths below. A few seconds later, he and Elizabeth heard a small explosion.

Looking at Elizabeth, he smiles and said "That takes care of it. Come on, Elizabeth. Let's get out of here."

When John saw a support beam that lead to the other side, he jumps on it and heard Elizabeth said "How do you know my name?"

Reaching the other side, when John was about to answer, the tower began to shake again.

"Are you kidding me?!" John shouted before saying, "Come on! We have to go!"

Walking up the stairs, John found a door that lead outside. When he opens it, he pushes it due to the fact that pressure was being applied to it. As Elizabeth made it outside, she asked "Which way do we go?"

Once John got out, he looks around and saw the only is up. He then said "We go up."

Agreeing with him, as John and Elizabeth made their way up, the moment they reached the top, the tower shook one more time before sending the both of them off the tower. As the two of them screamed in terror, Elizabeth tires to reach for him. John reaches out, grabs her and pulls her close to his body. Seeing a Skyline in the distance, John slips his right hand into the Skyhook attached to his side, pulls the trigger and manages to attach himself to the cable.

"SON OF A BITCH!" John yelled in pain when he felt a slight 'pop' in his right shoulder.

Riding through the Skyline, John looks around and saw a large figure flying through the air. Just what the hell was this thing?! As it was flying, it was destroying every ship that was in its way. As he and Elizabeth were still riding the Skyline, they got a good view of the tower. The head, left side torso, arm and wing were being separated from the statue and fell from the sky. John thought "If it can destroy a tower with its bare claws who knows what else it can do.". Just as they were home free, part of a destroyed ship crashed through the Skyline and sent John and Elizabeth falling from the sky. Losing their hold on each other, as John tries to reach for Elizabeth, he was unsuccessful. Falling from the sky, as John hoped for a miracle, he saw a body of water and he fell through it. When he was under the water, he saw the bird-machine diving in and was reaching for him. But as soon as it was about to do that, the bird-machine started to cringe in pain and black ooze emitted from it's body. As it tried to reach for John, he saw it's eye-glass crack and it finally decides to give up and swims away from John. When John tried to swim to the surface, he fails as his vision becomes blurry and his whole world turned dark.


	4. Chapter 4

John began to cough violently as he began to regain his eyesight. As he was regaining his sight, he saw a silhouette of a woman overlooking him. Still blinded by the light, John said "Are you…an angel?"

Once he regained conscious, he saw that it was Elizabeth. She then said "No, it's me, Elizabeth."

John moaned and asked "Where am I?"

Elizabeth replied "Back in the land of the living. Are you alright?"

"I will be," John said, "As soon as I get whatever it is off my chest."

Realizing that her hands were on his chest, Elizabeth quickly pulls them away and said "Sorry! You weren't breathing so I was trying to get you some air."

Raising an eyebrow, John looks at her, gave her a weak smile and said "So you took off my helmet, may i see it?"

Elizabeth noticed this and handed him his helmet he began inspecting it for water damage then he said "So you gave me mouth to mouth?"

As Elizabeth began to blush, she punched John's right shoulder which caused his to cry in pain. Grabbing a hold of his right shoulder, Elizabeth was worried and said "What's wrong?"

When John put his helmet down and tried to move his right arm, he manages to move his fingers. Which means his arm wasn't dislocated. Calming down, John replied "I strained my arm back there when we were falling. Don't worry though, just let me rest and I will be good to go."

As Elizabeth gave him a warm smile, she then hears music off in the distance. Looking over, she said "Do you hear that? It's…It's music!"

Seeing that she wants to go to the source of the music, John waves her off and said "Go on, just give me some time and I'll catch up."

Elizabeth smiled as she got up and said "Okay, Mr. John sir. I'll be right back!"

In excitement, Elizabeth ran off. After relaxing for a few minutes, John got up and saw that he was in a beach. There was sand everywhere and a large body of water in front of him. If seeing a flying city was amazing enough, now there is a flying beach. Talk about breaking the laws of physics. Still feeling the pain in his right shoulder, John reached for his Pipboy and takes out a Stimpack. After injecting it into his shoulder, John throws it away. After feeling his arm fully healed, John got up grabbed his helmet put it on and saw the place empty.

Being cautious of his surroundings and looking out for any attackers, John walks through the beach and a shop and found himself on the other side of the beach. As he looks around, he saw people lying down on towels and were having snacks. Hearing the sound of music, John looks over and saw a pier were he saw a band playing and people dancing. After walking over the pier, John saw three couples dancing while Elizabeth was dancing by herself. John has to admit it, the girl knows how to dance. The way she moves was so elegant and with rhythm.

John then walks over to her and said "Elizabeth."

She turns to him gives him a warm smile and said "Hello!"

As she spread her arms, she said "Oh, this is amazing, Mr. John! Come dance with me!"

Stunned, John said "Wait what?"

Elizabeth reached out to him and said "Dance with me!"

John chuckled and said "Sorry, but I don't dance. Anyways, we should go."

"Go?" Elizabeth asked, "Go where? What could be better than this?"

" _Okay, this could be problematic,"_ John thought, _"I need to get her out of here out of Columbia. But the poor girl hasn't been out of the tower and is curious about everything. But what is the one place where Elizabeth would want to go?"_

Remembering the pictures of the Eiffel Tower, John shrugged and said "I don't know, maybe Paris?"

That made Elizabeth stop dancing, looks at him with eyes widen and said "Paris? I-I don't understand. How would we get there?"

" _Way a go, jackass,"_ John thought to himself, _"Give the girl high hopes to get her out here. Me and my loud mouth, I don't how to get to Paris. Not like we can fly there."_

At that moment, he saw an airship off in the distance that was named 'First Lady Airship'. The gears in John's head started to spin and began to think of a plan. If he and Elizabeth get on that ship, then they can get away from Columbia and Comstock. But…John doesn't know where to go from there. He wasn't given any instructions on a rendezvous point to give Elizabeth to the employer. He didn't want to hurt this girl's feelings, but it might be the only way to get her away from the city.

That is when John decided on what to do.

As he points at the airship, he said "We could take that ship and head to Paris right now. But, if you want to stay and dance…"

All of a sudden, Elizabeth grabbed his right arm and said in an excited way "No! Let's go! Come on, let's go now!"

As she was pulling his arm and force John to follow her, John said "Ow! Careful, my arm is still healing."

Feeling sorry for him, Elizabeth let's go and said "Sorry, it's just that we are going to Paris, Mr. John."

"I know," John said, "And please, call me John."

"Okay, John," Elizabeth said "And why do you always wear that helmet?"

John looked at her and said "This helmet lets me scan the area for hostiles it also lets me zoom in on a target, it enhances my sight and hearing, plus i am used to it."

After walking for a while, Elizabeth asked "Oh, So…how's your arm? Is it better?"

As John flexed his arm, he replied "A bit. I took some medication a few minutes ago, should be fine."

Once they entered the gift shop, they saw a picture of Comstock. Seeing him made John furious. This man, the one many people in this city worship, was nothing more than an asshole who wants power and is willingly to use Elizabeth as his tool.

Looking at the poster, Elizabeth said "Comstock, I've heard of him. They saw that he sees the future."

John walks up to her and whispered "A man with too much power will tend to lose themselves."

Still looking at the poster, Elizabeth said "I don't like his look."

Nearby, the owner said "Do you dislike the look of our Prophet or his gaze?"

Not wanting to start something, John wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and said "It's not that. It's just…it doesn't bring out much of his…divinity."

After he said that, John led Elizabeth away from the owner and up the stairs. Elizabeth looks at him and said "Why did you say that?"

John looks at her and said "Listen, people around here take this Prophet crap too serious. If you are not too careful, then you are just asking for trouble."

Once they were outside and past a few booths, John saw two familiar faces. It was Robert and Rosalind. Once they were near the twins, Rosalind said "Mr. Walker, how are you?"

John shrugged and said "Feeling a bit tired, but I manage."

Elizabeth looks at him and said "You know these two? And…Walker?"

John looks at her and said "These two are 'friends' of mine. And yes…Walker is my last name."

He then looks at the twins and said "Guys, this is Elizabeth."

As the twins nodded at them, Robert said "Now, onto business."

" _Ah crap,"_ John thought, _"Please don't mention the…"_

Rosalind then said "We have something for you."

Sighing in relief, John said "Thank god. So, what is it that you want to give me?"

The twins shook their heads and Robert said "Not for you, for the lady."

At that moment, the twins each pulled out a small box, and in each of the box, was a choker with a pendent on it. On one of them, it had a silhouette of a cage while the other one had a silhouette of a bird.

"Choose one," Rosalind said, "The bird…"

"…or the cage." Robert finished.

Looking at the jewelry, Elizabeth said "They're both so beautiful."

She then looks at John and asked "Which one should I pick?"

Looking at the pedants, when John saw the cage, it reminded him of Elizabeth's tower. Although it symbolizes safety and security, that wasn't for her. But when he looks at the bird, he saw that is could symbolize freedom, but at the same time, it made him think of that bird-machine.

John looks at Elizabeth and said "Go for the bird. Suits you fine."

Smiling, Elizabeth took the choker with the bird and puts it on. Once she puts it on, John said "You go on ahead, I want to _talk_ with my friends for a bit. Don't go too far."

Nodding her head, once Elizabeth was out of range, John looks at the twins and said "We have a problem."

Interested in what John has to say, the twins listened as John said "I know of a way to get her away from the city. To do that, I need to steal a ship and fly us out of here. But the thing is…I may have promised her to take her to Paris and you guys didn't give me a rendezvous point to drop her off to the main employer. And if she finds out about our agreement, then she will be pissed off at me and do god-knows-what to me."

He then whispered "And did you know she can create Tears with her bare hands?!"

The Robert replied "That part of the information is classified."

Rosalind then said "And as for the rendezvous point, you were told to get her out of the city."

"But where you go from there is up to you," Robert finished.

John blinked a few times before saying "So the employer doesn't care if I take Elizabeth to Paris? So long as I get her away from Columbia and Comstock?"

As the twins nodded, John sighed in relief and said "Well, that makes me feel so much better. Thought I was going to…"

Suddenly, he heard Elizabeth's voice said "John, look!"

When John saw Elizabeth, he saw her pointing at Monument Island and saw it in its destroyed state. As John walks up to her, he heard people around him saying 'the home of the Lamb was destroyed' or 'it's the work of Fitzroy'.

Once John was near her, he placed his hand on her shoulder and asked "Are you alright?"

Elizabeth replied "It was my home."

John felt bad that her only home, despite being a prison, was destroyed. He knows the feeling of leaving the one place that you call home. When John looks back to see the twins, he saw that they were already gone. At least now he can feel better on what to do now.

He looks at Elizabeth and said "Come on, Paris is waiting for us."

On their way to purchase tickets to the airship, John and Elizabeth encountered a couple on their way. John knew the couple, they were the ones who were tied up in the raffle. When they were about to give him a reward, John turned it down and was just thankful they were alright. As the couple smiled at him, the two of them left John and Elizabeth. During his time with her, he has learned a few things from her. Did you know that she is skillful in lockpicking? Seriously, it would take minutes for John to open a locked door and Elizabeth manages to open one in seconds. Wish he had her skill back in the Mojave Wasteland. He also learned that she enjoyed reading books, singing and dancing.

Along the way, they walked into an arcade room and the two of them got free cotton candy. But when they were making their way to the ticket booth, the encountered a woman name Esther and called Elizabeth Annabelle. After explaining that her name was Elizabeth, Esther just walked away. What a bitch. When they passed a turnstile, John began to feel uneasy. He usually has this feeling when something bad was going to happen. Looking around, John saw three cops and three people, including Esther. John's chest began to feel heavy as he approached the ticket booth.

As he rings the bell, John said "Two tickets to the First Lady Airship please."

The man, who was on the phone, said "Be with you in a second."

While John was getting the tickets, Elizabeth was looking around and saw a man with a hot dog in his hands. She then said "Hey mister! You're going to get mustard on your nice suit!"

All of a sudden, she felt a hand grab her left arm. When she looks, she saw a cop pulling her. As Elizabeth struggles to break free, she said "Let go of me! Why are you…"

 ** _Bang!_**

Hearing the gunshot, when Elizabeth looks over, her eyes widen. She saw John holding his revolver and he shot the man behind the ticket booth in the head. She then saw a knife implanted on the counter where John's hand was.

"Nice try, asshole!" John shouted, "Next time you try to stab someone, please be faster!"

When the cop released Elizabeth and reached for his gun, John saw him and shot him in the head. All of a sudden, everyone in the room started to pull out pistols and little machine guns. Seeing five people still standing, John took aim and fired the remaining four shots. After killing four more, the remaining bystander had their machine gun ready and starts firing at him. John takes out his Combat Knife with his left and stabs them in the neck. Dragging the dead body to the floor, John puts away his Combat Knife and reloads his Revolver.

When he looks over to see if Elizabeth was alright, all he saw from her was fear. As John tries to walk up to her, she was slowly walking away from him.

"Elizabeth," John said trying to calm her.

But Elizabeth shouted "Stay away from me!"

With that, she rushes towards the gates, and amazingly, she slips though the bars. Cursing that she was gone, he heard a whistle being blown and the lights went out. Looking at the far end, John saw six more cops rushing towards him. Readying his Revolver, he heard a gunshot. When he looks over, John saw a woman holding a shotgun. Before she could fire again, John aims his revolver and shoots her in the head. Aiming his Revolver, John begins to shoot down the cops. After that, while five cops were dead and one was wounded on the floor, the possessed cop aims her shotgun at her head, pulls the trigger and blows her brains out. Wanting to examine the shotgun, John walks up to it and picks it up. As John looks at the shotgun, he cocks it and saw the wounded cop reaching for his gun. Walking up to them, John aims the shotgun and blows the cop's head off.

Looking at the shotgun, John shrugged and said "Eh, mine still better."

As John throws away the shotgun, he gets out his revolver and reloads it. He switches his weapon to his Shotgun and rushes to the stairs. After looking around, John made his way behind the booth and looked around. When John found a Lutece Infusion and stores it, he walked for a moment until he reached outside. He then saw Elizabeth on one of the gondolas trying to start it.

John made his way to the gondola and cried "Stay where you are!"

Elizabeth shouted back "Get away from me!"

John sighed and said "And here I thought we were getting along so well."

Once he got there, John saw her struggling to pull the lever. When Elizabeth saw him, she starts backing away from him. John then walks up to the lever, pulls it. As soon as

the gondola started to move, John turns to her and said "Elizabeth, are you…"

"You killed those people," Elizabeth said as she was looking out the window, "I can't

believe you did that…they're all…they're all dead!"

As John tried to comfort her, John said "Elizabeth, I was trying to…"

But she pushed him away and said "You're a monster!"

" _Okay,"_ John thought, _"That was uncalled for."_

When Elizabeth turns away from him, John said "What do you think was going to happen?"

Confused, Elizabeth looks back and John said "Did you see those people and what they were going to do? These people will go through great lengths to get you back to that tower. You are a property, nothing more. And so long as you are in Columbia, you will never be safe."

Elizabeth was scared at the moment and said "Why are you doing all this?"

John sighed at this. He then thought _"Well, I guess she needs to know about the whole situation."_

John then replied "Alright, here's the deal. You want to know what's going on?"

Elizabeth gave him a stern look and said "That would be great."

He took a deep breath and said "You see, the reason I saved you from the tower is because…I was hired to save you."

Shocked by this, Elizabeth's eyes widen and said "What? But…who would…"

"Don't know," John replied, "Never met the guy in person. He hired Robert and Rosalind, the twins who gave you the pendent, to act as mediums between me and him. Only the twins know the client, not me."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and asked "If you don't know your client, then how do you know it is a man?"

John shrugged and said "In my experience, it is always the guy who's offering the job."

"I don't understand," Elizabeth said, "Why would he want with me?"

"To be honest," John said, "And I am not going to lie here, but it has something to do with your…talents."

As Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, John said "I know Elizabeth. I know that you can create Tears out of thin air."

Shocked by this, Elizabeth said "But…how did…"

John replied "Back at the tower, I've seen you use your powers to create a Tear. The very same one that brought me here to Columbia."

Elizabeth was taken back from this and said "But…I never created a stable Tear before."

John shook his head and said "That's because it wasn't you. You see, Elizabeth, you aren't the only who has these powers."

Elizabeth then said "Then who?"

John replied "My client. They were the one who created a Tear to bring me here to save you."

That last statement made Elizabeth's heart drop. To think there was someone else who can create Tears like her. But why would they hire John to save her?

She then crossed her arms and asked in a stern tone "So…how much are they paying you to 'save' me? I bet it's enough to set you for life if they know what I can do."

However, John sheepishly rubs his head and replied "Nothing...I volunteered."

Elizabeth was shock at what he just said. He was a person going through great lengths to get her out of the city, and he is doing this…for free? She then said in a surprised way "Wait…so you volunteered for this...why?"

John shook his head and said "The reason i volunteered for this doesn't matter."

Curious, when Elizabeth looks at him, he said "I am getting something that's worth more than money...Redemption, and nothing is going to stop me from getting it."

"But what about people who are trying to get to me and kill you?" Elizabeth asked, "Are you worried about them?"

John shrugged and said "I have faced worse."

Curious, Elizabeth asked "Just where exactly are you from?"

John crossed his arms and said "Do you really want to know?"

As Elizabeth nodded, John said "Alright, you asked for it. I am from a place called Las Vegas."

"I've heard of that place," Elizabeth said, "That is Gambling capitol of America

But John interrupted her and said "From the year 2281."

Her eyes widen and said "What?"

"That is where I am from," John said, "I am from Las Vegas in the year 2281."

"WHAT?!" Elizabeth yelled, "YOU MEAN THAT YOU ARE FROM THE FUTURE?!"

"Yup," John said, "My client used his Tear to hire me from 2281 to hire me for a job and then brings me to Columbia in the year 1912."

Shocked at this, Elizabeth said "Why would he pull you from your time period just to hire you?"

"I don't know," John said, "But, I do know one thing."

When Elizabeth stepped closer, John said "If my client is willing to pull me from 2281 just to hire me to get you away from Columbia, they must be real desperate."

Taking in everything John said, Elizabeth said "From the future? I can't believe it."

"Tell me about it," John said, "I always thought time-travel was impossible. And yet,

here I am."

Once they stopped talking, the gondola has reached its destination and stopped. Elizabeth decides to break the silence and said "So…what now?"

John sighed and said "Now we get on the First Lady Airship and we are getting the hell out of here."

Elizabeth gave John a provoked look and said "You're taking me to your client, are you?"

As John stood silent, Elizabeth gave him a stern look and said "So…what you said about you taking to Paris…was a lie?"

John looks out the window and replied "Let's just say…after we get out of this city, I am overdue for a vacation."

When he said that, Elizabeth shook her head and a tear ran down her cheek. To think, this person had lie to her about going to Paris as an excuse for her to follow him. She bet that he was going to head to his employer to drop her off instead of going to Paris. To think she had high hopes for him.

As Elizabeth looks down in regret, John looks at her, smiles and said "And from what I heard, Paris is quite lovely during this time."

Shocked at what she heard, Elizabeth looks up at him as he said "But…since I don't know my way around Paris, I could use a tour guide. Or someone who knows the place better than me."

Lost for words, Elizabeth manages to say "Wait…are you saying…"

"What?" John asked, "You thought I was just going to back down on my word?"

"What about your employer?" Elizabeth asked, "How will they react if they hear you ran away to Paris with me?"

John chuckled and said "Elizabeth, the agreement between me and him is for me to save you from the tower and help you escape the city. They never gave me a rendezvous point to meet up with them, and from what the twins said, they don't care where we go from there."

Surprised by this, Elizabeth said "So…are you saying that…"

John nods and said "So, Elizabeth. Still interested in going to Paris?"

A smile then came across Elizabeth's face and said "You're really going to take me to Paris?!"

"Of course," John said, "After we get past everyone in our way."

Hearing him say that, Elizabeth remembered what John did to the people who tried to shoot him. She then said "What happened back there, that wasn't the last of it, was it?"

"Afraid not," John said, "But don't worry, so long as I am around, no one is going to get you."

Elizabeth sighed before saying "Except for Songbird."

John raised an eyebrow and asked "Who's Songbird?"

Elizabeth replied "The one who was guarding me."

Remembering the bird-machine, John said "Holy shit! That thing has a name?!"

"Yes," Elizabeth said sternly, "What are you going to do when he shows up?"

John shrugs and said "I'll just do what I always do."

Curious, Elizabeth asked "And what will that be?"

John then gets his Combat Shotgun, cocks the handle and said in a confident way "Improvise."

He motions towards the door and said "Come on, then. We need to get to that airship if we are going to Paris."

In joy, Elizabeth follows him as the two of them left the gondola. As she was walking with John, Elizabeth thought _"Maybe he isn't bad after all."_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey John," Elizabeth said.

John looks over her and said "Yeah?"

"What is that on you wrist" Elizabeth asked

He looked down held up his arm and said "This is my Pipboy 3000."

"What does it do?" Elizabeth asked.

John replied "A lot of stuff actually: checks my body condition, store my items, keeps track of my stats, uses radio signals, you name it. It's my personal survival kit."

"And how does it store items in?" Elizabeth asked.

Putting his revolver in the holster, John played with his Pipboy and said "The device breaks down an item I am holding and turns it into storage data. After that, it gets stored into the Pipboy."

After pressing a button, a soda appeared in his left hand. Amazed by this, Elizabeth said "Amazing! So you can store anything in it?"

John said "So long as it doesn't exceed the weight limit, I can carry anything."

"Wow," Elizabeth said, "What else does the future hold?"

Smiling, John pressed a button and switches his revolver for his Assault Rifle. Holding it, John said "We have energy-based weapons in our arsenal. one type fires laser beams the other fires Plasma."

Elizabeth said "So in the future, we have all of this?"

As John nodded, Elizabeth asked "What else?"

When she said that, John just got lost in thought. Other than, energy-base weapons, and enhanced armors, there wasn't much to tell. If he told Elizabeth that he is from a post-apocalyptic future, it will break her heart to know the future will be disastrous.

Instead of telling her, John simply smiled and said "Spoilers."

"Oh come on!" Elizabeth whined, "Please!"

Wanting to get out of this, John said "Maybe later. Right now, we have a ship to take."

After walking up the stairs, they looked up and said a sign that said 'Soldier's Field'. Figure something bad might happen, John readies his Rifle as he and Elizabeth entered the building. Aiming his rifle around, John saw the place filled with patriotic stuff like American flags and bald eagles. Looking around, Elizabeth and John walked to the right and found a model of a flying theme park.

Elizabeth looks at the plaque and said "Soldier's Field: built in 1903 by the hand of the Prophet. Huh, why would a prophet want to build an amusement park?"

"Knowing Comstock," John said, "Probably to brainwash these kids into joining the military."

After the two of them left the room, John and Elizabeth decide to check the other room. Seeing it lock, John tries to lockpick it, but no luck. When he gave up, Elizabeth decides to try it and manages to open it within seconds.

"Showoff," John muttered.

After searching the room, John found yet another Lutece Infusion. The twins are making it easy for John to find these. He also scored a total of 500 Silver Eagles as well. Once they left the room, they made their way to the exited, the battery on the side started to go off, and when it did, the door shut itself on them. Sighing, John walks up to it and manages to pick up the steel gate. As Elizabeth walks through it, John quickly walks forward and allowed the gate to close again.

As Elizabeth looks at the poster in front of her, she said "Huh, Shock Jockey? What's that?"

"Looks like a Vigor," John said as he folded his hands, "Please let it do what I think it does!"

As Elizabeth rolls her eyes, she and John made their way to pier. Looking around for trouble, John was interrupted when Elizabeth said "Should we get straight to gondola or look around the pier?"

"To the gondola," John replied "To sooner we get there, the better we leave this place. Plus, I don't want to draw any more attention."

Nodding in agreement, Elizabeth rushed ahead with John following her. Wanting to start a conversation, Elizabeth looks at John and said "So John, what is it that you do? From what I saw back there, you must be some sort of soldier."

John replied "In a way, I am. You see, I part of a group called the Brotherhood of Steel, a wondering lawman and a soldier.

As Elizabeth wowed at this, John said "But sometimes I don't hang around with them often. Most of the time, I worked as a Freelancer."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and asked "What's a Freelancer?"

John said "It's refers to someone taking on various jobs like escorts, transportation and often body guards."

"Wow," Elizabeth said, "You keep yourself busy."

" _If only you knew the rest,"_ John thought.

When they saw the merry-go-round, Elizabeth looks at him with a puppy-eye look. Sighing in frustration, John nods as she got on one of the horses and starts to ride it. Hard to believe that this girl was a kid at heart. Standing next to her, Elizabeth then asked "So John…is there a special woman in your life?"

Caught off guard by the question, John looks at her and said "Wait, what? Why do you ask that?"

Elizabeth simply replied "Well, as you know, I haven't really had that exciting a life. So until I have some experiences of my own, I'd like to know about your life."

"no" John said.

"Oh." Elizabeth said

Looking in the distance, Elizabeth saw the end of the pier where the gondola is supposed to land. She got off her horse and said "John, I see the pier."

Nodding in agreement, John followed her to the bay. Seeing the lever that was attached to the large battery things, John pulled the lever, only for the battery to explode. John then said "Great, just great, Now what?"

Elizabeth thought about it and said "It needs to be recharged, but this only runs on Shock Jockey."

"That's peachy," John said, "Where in the hell are we going to find some Shock Jockey?!"

Elizabeth then said "Come see the future of power at the Hall of Heroes."

Looking at Elizabeth, John saw a sign that said what she just said. At in the center of it, it has the word 'Shock Jockey' on it.

"Oh," John said, "That makes our search easy enough. Come on, to the Hall of Heroes!"

Still holding his Rifle, as John and Elizabeth were making their way to the Hall of Heroes, a voice in the PA said "Gentlemen, the False Shepherd is loose in the streets of our fair city! Will you suffer the shame of allowing your wives and your daughters to fall prey to his machinations?! Or will you act? Act for your women folk! Act for your Prophet! Act!"

"Oh come on!" John shouted, "Now they are making me sound like some sort of sick pervert!"

Elizabeth looks at him and said "So…what is that about?"

Before John could explain, a few soldiers appeared with their weapons at hand. As John told Elizabeth to take cover, John aims his Rifle and starts firing. When John starts killing soldiers one by one, he saw more of them coming. He reloaded and fired. John manages to kill all of them. Signaling for Elizabeth to follow him, she nodded her head and followed him to the entrance. But when they got there, they saw a sign that said it was closed. But John and Elizabeth ignored it and proceeded to the elevator. After riding it for a few seconds, the elevator flickered and died, stopping in the process.

"Great," John said, "Just what we need."

Walking over to the fuse box and opening it, John said "Give me a second and I will get this thing going."

As he was working on fixing the fuse box, John heard a buzzing sound near him. He then heard Elizabeth said "Ah! A bee! I hate those things!"

John sighed and said "So kill it then."

"Are you crazy?!" Elizabeth screamed, "I'll sting me!"

"Oh my god," John said as he was about to finish fixing the fuse box, "Stop acting like a whining please."

Elizabeth said, " I have a better idea."

As he looks over at Elizabeth, he saw her in front of a Songbird poster doing the same tearing motion back at the tower, and before John knew it, Elizabeth created a Tear. On the other side of the Tear, there was a living room with an open window.

"Okay," John said, "Why did you create a Tear?"

Elizabeth looks at him and replied "To let the bee out."

As John shook his head, he said "What else can you tell me about these Tears, other than the ability to travel through time and space."

Elizabeth replied "Well, my Tears are like windows to another place and time. Most of the time, they're dull. But when I see something amazing, I just pull it through."

She demonstrates by reaching out and pulling a rose from the garden and placing it behind her ear. John was amazed by this and joked "Can you pull an airship?"

Elizabeth shook her head and said "No, I cannot. But when I was in the tower, every time I use my Tear, I'd become weak and it would take me a week before I can use another one. Now, I can…"

All of a sudden, the two of them saw a familiar bird-shape figure flying in front of the window. Panicking, John said "Uh, Elizabeth, I think it would be a good time to close the Tear. Like NOW!"

Just before Songbird could reach them, Elizabeth manages to close the Tear. Seconds later, the doors of the elevator opened up. When they stepped out, John said "That was too close. If you don't know what you are bringing in, don't do that again.

Elizabeth said "But what if I do know?"

John thought about it and replied "So long as it doesn't bring Songbird, then go for it."

Smiling in confidence, Elizabeth said "I won't let you down."

As John smiled at her confidence, he looks around while pointing his Rifle everywhere. After searching around, when John and Elizabeth was about to leave, John found something that caught his eyes. It was a brass-colored bottle with a horse head carved at the top. It was a new Vigor!

"Jackpot!" John cheered as he got the Vigor and stores it.

. Once they got outside though, they encountered a squadron of soldiers along with a torrent aiming at them. When John told Elizabeth to take cover, John aims his rifle and starts firing. Wanting to gain some advantage, John got on his pipboy and soon he was dressed in T51-b power armor with a minigun he stood up anf fired at the soldiers killing them then he switched to his rocket launcher and fired at the torrent destroying it.

Now seeing the place cleared of soldiers, Elizabeth got out of her hiding spot, rushes up to John and said "Are you alright? And what are you wearing"

John shrugged and said "I'll be fine. And this is T51-b power armor, Why didn't you create a Tear?"

John messed with his pipboy and switched to his ranger armor and weapons

"Well," Elizabeth said "There has to be a Tear around for me to use. I can't just pull them out of thin air."

"Oh, well let's keep an eye out then," John said as he looks around and saw a picture of a balding man with an eye patch on his left eye and the shoulders of his uniform were covered in some sort of circular patch, "Who is Slate?"

Elizabeth replied "I heard one of the soldiers mentioning him, saying something about him being a traitor to the Prophet."

"Well," John said, "So long as he is focused on Comstock, we don't have to worry."

After looking around, John and Elizabeth entered a bar, where there were dead soldiers everywhere. Walking to the ride side of the bar, in one of the bathrooms, there was a message written in red blood, or was it paint, on the wall.

Elizabeth saw this and said "Look, a cipher. A secret message from the Vox Populi."

John looks at her and asked "Do you know what it says?"

Elizabeth shook her head and replied "Don't know. There should be a code book somewhere."

Looking at the writing, John decides to have fun with Elizabeth by saying "What a minute, I think I know what is says."

Surprised by this, Elizabeth looks at him and said "Really? What does is say?"

Reading the message, John said "It says: I…have…crappy writing."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and said "Really, that is what it…"

When she saw a smile on John's face, she said "You're just making that up, aren't you?"

John chuckled and said "Yeah, pretty much."

As Elizabeth punched John softly on the shoulder, they looked into the other bathroom, where there was a coat hanger shaft with a hat on it. When John grabs the shaft and pulls it, one of the walls started to move and made and opening. Surprised at this, John and Elizabeth walked towards it and saw that there was a hidden room. This room must have been a Vox safe house of sort. Looking about, Elizabeth found some food, gave some to John and ate it. While looking around, John saw two things that caught his eyes. One was a Lutece Fusion which he stored while the other was an RPG rocket launcher that can fire two shots.

When John drank the Lutece Fusion, he got the RPG. Elizabeth saw him and asked "You sure you know how to use that?"

John replied "Yeah, it almost looks like…"

But before he could finish, he pulled the trigger and fired a rocket towards the entrance and exploded. Luckily, nothing bad happened. As Elizabeth looks at John in a surprised look, he said "Oops, my finger slipped."

As Elizabeth shook her head, she saw a picture of an African woman on one of the Vox posters. She said "Daisy Fitzroy, I've read about her. The books say she wants to tear Columbia from the sky."

John rolled his eyes and said "Everyone's got a dream.

As he looks over at Elizabeth, she let out a yawn. John then asked "Are you tired?"

Elizabeth shrugged and said "I'll be fine."

When John looked around, he saw a few blankets on one of the crates. Grabbing the blankets, John set up a sleeping area in one of the corners of the room. He puts his new RPG into this Pipboy and summons his Assault Rifle.

"Go on," John said, "Get some rest before we head out again. I'll keep a lookout."

"It's fine," Elizabeth said, "Let's go."

"No," John said, "If we keep going and you are getting tired, it will only slow us down. It's getting late by the looks of it and it's best to get some sleep now before we head out to the Hall of Heroes."

Elizabeth sighed and said "Fine. But what about you? Aren't you going to sleep?"

John chuckled and said "Now, don't worry about me. I rarely sleep on the job. I'll wake you up when we are ready to head out."

As Elizabeth nodded, she rested on the make-shift bed and said "Good night."

When Elizabeth fell asleep, John made his way to the entrance and grabbed a chair. Once he was near the entrance, he set the chair down and sat on it. With his Chinese Rifle at hand, John just sat there in case anyone shows up. After spending couple of minutes keeping watch, John took the vigors he stored in his pipboy and drank them all which hurt like hell when the pain stopped he looked back as Elizabeth sleeping, John can't help but feel something inside him. Almost like he is falling for her. But John shook his head and said to himself "No, don't think about that. You are in the past, if I fall for her, I could change the future. Plus, we just met!"

Can't help it, John looks back at Elizabeth once again and saw her still asleep. John took a deep breath and said "Don't worry, Elizabeth. I will get you out of this fucked-up city, even if it cost me my life."


	6. Chapter 6

After a few hours of sleep, Elizabeth woke up from her sleep, and after she was ready, she and John made their way to the Hall of Heroes. But the way to get there was through a Skyline, which was blocked by containers. Luckily, John found the lever, pulled it and the containers started to move. Once the path was cleared, John looks at her and asked "You want to hitch a ride? I only have one Skyhook."

Just as Elizabeth was about to reply, she saw something in one of the crates. When she walks up to it, Elizabeth reached in it and took out a Skyhook. She smiled and said "This is going to be fantastic!"

As she tested her Skyhook, John said "Are you ready now?"

Elizabeth nodded as she and John walked up to the Skyline and used their Skyhooks. Traveling on the Skyline, John could hear Elizabeth screaming in excitement and smiled at that. Jumping from one Skyline to another, the two of them landed on the platform. Once they were on their feet, they started to make their way up the stairs.

When they made it to the front of the Hall of Heroes, there was a loud.

 ** _Bang!_**

There was a loud gunshot that rang in the air and John's force fields were shattered. Looking around, John started to look where that shot came from. When John looks up, he saw the shooter in one of the buildings. John then grabs Elizabeth and takes her behind the angel statue.

"Damn it," John said as he took out his revolver, "Sniper!"

As he aims his revolver to get a clear shot, but he can't get a clear view on the sniper. Just then, he heard Elizabeth said "John, catch!"

When John looks back at her, he saw her holding a Sniper Rifle. Where did she find that weapon? But his thoughts were interrupted when she threw it at him and John manages to catch it. Putting his revolver away, John aims his Sniper Rifle at the sniper, pulls the trigger and takes out the sniper. Once he took out the sniper, John saw a few more soldiers near the entrance. Seeing three more bullets in his Sniper Rifle, John aims and takes out three more soldiers. Seeing the remaining soldiers and four bullets left, John switches his Sniper Rifle for his RPG. Aiming at the soldiers, John fired two shots and killed three in the process. When John saw five remaining, he switched to his assault rifle and fired at them killing them. Looking at the corpses, John saw the same circular patterns on their shoulders like Slate. He then said "Wait a minute, these are Slate's men."

Elizabeth's eyes widen and said "Are you sure?"

John nodded and said "Yeah, they have the same uniform as his."

As John and Elizabeth walked on John said "Stay close. Who knows how many men he has."

After walking about, John found a vending machince and bought a few more Salts for his Vigors, since he still has Silver Eagles. After that, he and Elizabeth made their way into the Hall of Heroes. Once they entered, they saw the place destroyed. Still having his rifle, John moved ahead with Elizabeth behind him. When John was about to open the door, Elizabeth found a lantern still lit and got it. As John opened the door, he quickly scopes the place out to find any enemies. When he found none, he motions Elizabeth to enter. When they got in, they saw a giant statue of Comstock in the center of the room.

" _God damn,"_ John thought, _"This guy has an ego problem."_

Elizabeth walks up to the statue, looks at the plague and reads "Our Prophet, Father Comstock. Commander of the 7th Cavalry."

"Some stuck-up asshole he is," John said, "I have yet to see him in action."

All of a sudden, a booming voice said _"Well, if it isn't The False Shepard himself. Come to kill more of my men?"_

John knew who this person might be and said "Slate? Listen man, your men attack me and my friend here. All we want is the Shock Jockey and we will be out of your hair."

Elizabeth looks at John and said "Slate's bald."

When John was about to say something to Elizabeth, Slate said _"You misunderstand me, boy. I am not mad at you for not killing my men."_

Confused, John said "You're not?"

" _No,"_ Slate said, _"You gave them an honorable death in battle. And that is all a warrior should desire."_

"I don't know," Elizabeth said in an unimpressed way, "Living to a ripe old age sounds like a good deal to me."

Slate then shouted _"Comstock's men are cowards! They could not defeat us in battle, so they starve us in here! No, my men and I deserve a warrior's death; a death that you will grant us, Shepard!"_

"Say what now?" John asked.

All of a sudden, one of the doors burst open revealing four of Slate's soldiers rushing towards him. John aimed his rifle at them and starts firing at them. Killing three of them, and destroying the other ones head.

After John reloaded his rifle, Slate said _"You see, Shepard? You are a warrior, a soldier! And you will give us the death we deserve!"_

Irritated, John looks up and shouted "Just give us the Shock Jockey, you fucking bastard!"

Slate chuckled and said _"You want it? Then you will have to kill your way to it."_

After that, Slate's voice was gone and the door to another room opened. Angry, John switched his Assault Rifle for his Bowie Knife. He then threw it at a corpse that was stilling up and the knife implanted itself in the center of the forehead.

Pacing back and forth, John said in a provoked way "Un-fucking-believable! I thought this was an in-and-out thing, but no, this asshole had to ruin everything! And now we are stuck in here with a deranged military soldier who thinks I can give him a warrior's death! Can you believe it?!"

Shocked by John's change in behavior, she asked "Why doesn't he just give us the Vigor?"

Still pacing back and forth, John shook his head and said "No, I know his kind. I think that going through a lot of near-death experiences, Slate convinced himself that death is the only way out."

Elizabeth was surprised and cried "That's insane!"

John said "Trust me, I have seen people go insane from experiences like that. And Slate is no different."

He then took a deep breath and said "Fine, if he wants me to play his game, then I'll play."

Just then, John heard sniffing noises coming from Elizabeth. As he looks, he saw Elizabeth almost tearing up. Wanting to comfort her, John walks up to her and places his hands on her. He then said "Hey, don't cry. Everything will be alright."

Elizabeth said "Can we just go and get that Vigor?"

John nodded as he walks up to the corpse, he grabbed his Knife and pulls it out. After that, he switches his weapon and takes out his Assault Rifle. After looking around the room, John found a couple hundred Sliver Eagles and a Lutece Infusion. Once he and Elizabeth found everything they need, they returned back to the room where the Comstock statue was and proceed through the doors behind it. Aiming his rifle around, John found two different paths; the left was The Boxer Rebellion while the right was the Battle of Wounded Knee. But before that, John found a vendor and bought ammo for his Sniper Rifle and RPG. In total, he got 20 rounds of Sniper ammo and 15 rounds of RPG ammo.

Once he done that, he and Elizabeth made their way into The Boxer Rebellion. People in Columbia are really racists: the cut-boards of the Chinese people were portraying them as having rat-like faces with fangs on them.

Elizabeth looks around and asked "What is this?"

Out of nowhere, Slate's voice said _"The Boxer Rebellion. In Peking, It was my hand that put the city to the torch. Of course, that's not how Comstock tells it…"_

John looks at Elizabeth and said "You don't think Comstock is taking credit, do you?"

As Elizabeth shrugged, they continued to walk until they entered the last room were a thousand Chinese men were aiming their weapons at a sitting statue of Comstock while holding a pistol at them and an American flag over his body.

Elizabeth then said "Oh, I read about this. Comstock led the Columbia troops to Peking and…"

All of a sudden, Slate's voice shouted "COMSTOCK WASN'T THERE! THE BOXERS TOOK MY EYE AND THIRTY OF MY FRIENDS! IS THERE EVEN A STONE TO MARK THAT SACRIFICE?!"

Out of nowhere, six soldiers along with a Fireman appeared and started to shoot at John and Elizabeth. As Elizabeth took cover, John aimed his Chinese Assault Rifle and starts shooting at the soldiers. After killing four of them, he switches his rifle for his revolver and kills the other two soldiers. Taking aim at the Fireman, John fired three shots, but the bullets did not affect him. John decides to use the big guns and brought out his RPG. When John took aim, he fired two shots and killed the Fireman.

As John took a deep breath, Slate's voice said _"You see, young miss? You see the man that Comstock wishes he was? A real soldier!"_

"God damn it," John said, "I don't want to do this. Just give me what I need."

" _I will,"_ Slate said, _"After you do the same for me."_

After that, John and Elizabeth made their way back to the main hall and proceeded into The Battle of Wounded Knee. Switching his RPG with his shotgun, as John and Elizabeth continued to walk, Slate's voice said _"The tin soldiers has taken credit for the deeds of the real ones."_

As John and Elizabeth looks around, they saw the Native Americans wearing their tribal clothes and feather hats while wielding a tomahawk. When they entered the last room, they saw another statue of Comstock holding a rifle in the air. Elizabeth then said "The Battle of Wounded Knee. Comstock supposedly rode the fields and brought victory."

Slate's voice then shouted _"IT WAS SLATE WHO WON THAT BATTLE! IT WAS SLATE WHO SERVED THE PROPHET! SLATE!"_

All of a sudden, six more soldiers with Machine Guns appeared and started to fire at John. Thanks to his shield, John manages to take cover as he fired his Laser Rifle at them. As John blew three of the soldier's heads off, he killed the remaining ones.

Once he calmed down, Elizabeth shouted "John! Crow!"

Confused, when John looked, he saw a man covered in murderous crows around his body. Wanting to end this quick, when the Crow-Man was close, John uses his Devil's Kiss on the man and their whole body burned. As the Crow-Man cried in pain, John aimed his shotgun, fired a few shots and killed the Crow-Man.

As soon as that was over, Slate's voice said _"You did them a favor, False Shepherd. You let them die like men."_

"I get it!" John shouted, "Comstock took credit for what you did. Trust me, I know the feeling. Just give us the Vigor, you fucking asshole!"

Slate then said _"Heroes never get to choose their paths."_

"You know," John said, "For once, I agree with you."

When Elizabeth heard John said that, she was shocked that he said that. But when she was about to say something, John said "I know that our paths are set by the people around us and we are willing to give our lives to ensure that the people we protect are safe."

" _Well said,"_ Slate's voice said.

"But the difference between you and me," John said, "I go out of my way to help the people back home. And I don't care if I get some recognition here and there, as long as I do my part, I am fine with that."

Elizabeth smiled at him and thought _"He's a good-hearted person."_

But Slate huffed and said _"Come back to the rotunda…it's almost over."_

John sighed in relief and said "Thank god it's almost over."

Soon after, Elizabeth and John made it back to the rotunda. But when they got there, there was nothing. That is when Slate's voice said _"I've got what you need, False Shepherd. You will find me past the First Lady's memorial."_

Gripping his Laser Rifle, John led Elizabeth into the First Lady's memorial and they both entered. There were a lot of portraits of Lady Comstock. John had to admit it, Comstock had something going seeing Lady Comstock's beauty. And apparently, she like the color blue since she was wearing a blue dress in every one of them.

Elizabeth then said "Say what you want about Lady Comstock, the woman had an eye for fashion."

"I agree," John said.

Slate's voice then said _"You've seen what Comstock has done to my history. Now see how he's rewritten his own."_

"The fuck he's talking about?" John asked.

Elizabeth shrugged and said "I guess we'll find out."

After walking downstairs, they saw a statue of Lady Comstock while holding a baby in her hands. Elizabeth walks up to the plague and said "The see of the Prophet lay in the womb of our Lady but for a single week."

"Oh that is bullshit," John said, "Everyone knows that a woman's pregnancy is around 9 months. A single week? Obviously that is a lie."

Elizabeth shook her head before realizing something and said "Wait a minute, Comstock had a child?"

"Big surprise there," John said, "I'm surprised that his maintenance downstairs was still working."

Ignoring that comment, Elizabeth said "But my books never mention a child."

John thought about it and said "Maybe yours haven't been updated since you were in the tower."

"Maybe,' Elizabeth said as she read the other plague, "But the child took ill, and our Lady prayed for the Prophet's heir day and night."

"Wait," John said, "If, and this is a big if, IF Comstock had a child, where the hell are they?"

Elizabeth gave off a puzzled look and replied "You know what, I have no idea. Maybe if we continue, we can find out."

As John nodded, the two of them made their way up the stairs in front of them and opened the doors. What they saw next shocked them both. There was a statue of Comstock holding his baby in his arms walking over a bridge. But what shocked both John and Elizabeth the most was where this statue was heading. It was heading at…"

"John," Elizabeth said, "That's my Tower!"

Comstock's voice then said "While Daisy Fitzroy has murdered my beloved, she shall not have the child! She shall not come betwixt her and prophecy! The seed of the Prophet shall sit the throne, and drown in flame, the mountains of man!"

John huffed and said "That's impossible. When I was in that Tower, the only person who was there was…"

He then stopped talking. From the scene in front of him, it looked like Comstock put his child in that tower. And when John went there, he only saw Elizabeth there. But that would only mean…

Elizabeth found her voice and said "Am I…Am I…"

John looks over at her and said "You're Comstock's daughter."

"No!" Elizabeth shouted, "No, I can't be. I…I can't!"

"It all makes sense now," John said, "He wants you to follow his footsteps"

Elizabeth snaps at him and cried "Well I want a puppy, but that doesn't mean I'm going to get one!"

"Hey, calm down," John said, "Why don't we focus on getting out of here? THEN you can complain being Comstock's daughter."

When Elizabeth angrily nodded, she and John walked through the puddle and up to a door. As John tries to open it, it wouldn't budge and said "Damn, it's lock. I'll see if I can open it."

However, Elizabeth walks up to the door and said "Allow me."

After picking the lock, Elizabeth manages to unlock the door and opens it. John looks at her and said "Showoff."

After walking through the gallery of Lady Comstock, they made it outside only to be stopped by a locked gate. Elizabeth manages to slip through the gate, but John stood behind.

"Aw this is bullshit," John said, "You can slip through it while I have to stay behind."

Elizabeth shrugged and said "Not my fault that you are too broad."

As John gave her a pouted look, she said "Let me scout ahead, see if there's some way to move forward."

"Aright," John said, "But be careful."

Just as Elizabeth was about to take a step, there was a shimmer in the air. Elizabeth looks closer and said "John, look."

When John looks up, he saw a Tear in the air and on the other side was a freight hook. John looks at it and said "It's a Tear. You think you can open it?"

Elizabeth nodded and replied "As I said, it's a form of wish fulfillment."

When she raised her hands, she opened the Tear and the freight hook appeared out of thin air. Taking out his Skyhook and uses it to jump over the gate and landed on the other side. Seconds later, the freight hook disappeared. John smiled at Elizabeth, patted her back and said "That was awesome. We need to keep on a lookout for more."

After the skirmish in the courtyard, John and Elizabeth made it into the building. Aiming his Laser Rifle around, John signaled his hands and Elizabeth entered the room. The moment they entered the room, one of the four Motorized Patriots was activated and started to talk. Soon, the other Motorized Patriots started to be active one by one. Sensing something bad might happen, John aims his Laser Rifle around while Elizabeth took cover.

Suddenly, Slate's voice then said _"Tin men, that's what Comstock will turn us into! Wires and gears to replace heads and hearts!"_

All of a sudden, Elizabeth cried "John!"

When he saw her, she was pointing at a Motorized Patriot, who looked like George Washington, started to pound its fist at the glass cover. With one blow, the Motorized Patriot broke the glass and stepped out of it. In its hands was a large machine gun. Wanting to take this one out, John switches his weapon and armor to minigun and the T51b. When he looks around, he saw a couple Tears in the room, one being a turret.

"Elizabeth!" John shouted as he motioned his head at the tear.

Elizabeth nodded and opened the tear to create the turret. Once that happened, the turret aimed at the Motorized Patriot and starts firing. As the Motorized Patriot fired back at the turret, John aimed his minigun and fires and fires then the patriot rammed him pushing him to a wall as John struggled he took out his revolver and shot at the head destroying it. John sighed switched his armor and weapons then took the patriots weapon and said "This is getting fucking tiring. One Shock Jockey is all we need."

Elizabeth got out of hiding and said "Just hope Paris is worth it."

John replied "I hope so too."

After looking around, John found a locked door. When Elizabeth unlocked the door, John enters and looked around for anything. John found a few Silver Eagles and Salts, but nothing more useful. When he opened a crate that had the words 'Shock Jockey', he opens it and found crate empty.

John sighed and said "Perfect, looks like Slate got all of it."

When he looks down, he saw a trail of footsteps leading out of the room. He smiles and said "But he left us a trail. Come on."

Following the trail, John and Elizabeth encounter more of Slate's men, who some of them were using the Shock Jockey Vigor! After making their way through the building and killing Slate's men, the moment they walked through a door, the found Slate. But from the looks of it, he was sitting against a fountain with a Shock Jockey Vigor in his hands and was unconscious. Switching his weapons to his revolver, he carefully walks up to him gets the Shock Jockey.

Right before he pulls it away from him, Slate regained conscious, grabbed John's hand where his gun was and shouted "You're not done here soldier! Eat everything that's on your plate! Finish it!"

Gripping hisrevolver, John said "If you want to die so badly, then that's fine."

Aiming his gun at his head, when John was about to pull the trigger, Elizabeth looks away as John pulled the trigger and killed Slate. As Elizabeth gasped in fear, John got the Shock Jockey and lightly places his hand on her shoulder.

He then said "It's done. Come on, we got what we came for."

As Elizabeth nodded and followed John. She couldn't believe that John killed Slate, but she couldn't blame him. Before they left, a voice cried "You're a coward, boy!"

Surprised by the voice, Elizabeth turns around and sees Slate still alive! Near Slate's head was a bullet hole; Elizabeth would have guessed that was the bullet John shot. Slate then shouted "Comstock will come for me now! You should have just killed me!"

John looks at him and said "That's what you would deserve for sacrificing your men and leading them to their death. Consider that as your punishment."

He looks at Elizabeth and said "Come on, let's get out of here."

With that, they left Slate for his fate. Once they were on their way out of the Hall of Valor, Elizabeth turns to John and asked "Shouldn't you drink the Shock Jockey before you end up breaking it?"

"Oh," John said as he took off his helmet, "Right, forgot about that."

Taking out the Shock Jockey, it was a purple bottle with a hand with a lightning bolt as a top. Taking off his helmet then the bottle top, John drinks it and the flavor almost tasted like a sweet Nuka Cola. All of a sudden, blue crystals started to grow out of John's hands and arms, and when he aims them outwards, John fired a blast of lightning from his hands.

His eyes widen, smiled and said "Oh ho ho! Now that was awesome!"

Elizabeth chuckled and said "Someone is happy."

Her face turned serious and said "Though, I have to ask…why didn't you kill Slate?"

After putting his helmet on John took a deep breath and said "I only kill out of self-defense and/or protecting someone, not because it is an essential. Slate was focus on death that he will do anything, including sending his men to their death, to achieve that. He was right about one thing: the both of us don't choose our paths as soldiers. But the difference is, I do it out of my own will to keep the people I care for safe."

Elizabeth smiled as she hugs his right arm and said "That's what makes you special, John. You go out of your way to help people you see."

John looks back at her and said "Just like I am now. Speaking of which, we have an airship with a one-way ticket to Paris waiting for us. Shall we?"

Elizabeth laughed and said "We shall."

With that, the two of them made the long journey back to the pier to take the First Lady Airship. Finally, they were ready to leave Columbia.


	7. Chapter 7

John and Elizabeth traveled a long way from the Heroes of Valor back to the gondola. Along the way, the both of them have encounters, soldiers, Firemen, Crows and Motorized Patriots that John had to kill. John had the chance to test his new Shock Jockey Vigor, and John loved using it. Once they exited the elevator, John scanned the area, and when the coast was clear, he motions Elizabeth to follow him.

As they were making their way to the gondola, Elizabeth turns to John and asked "So John, you think this is a good time to ask you about your future?"

John was caught off by the question and asked "What?"

Elizabeth said "Since no one is trying to kill us, can you tell me about your future?"

John hesitated for a bit and replied "I…don't really want to talk about it. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that if say something, there might be consequences in the timeline."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and said "Aren't you being here cause some sort of Butterfly Effect?"

"A what?" John asked.

Elizabeth shook her head and said "Nevermind. What I am trying to say is that you being here may have already disrupted the timeline."

John thought about it and said "I don't know. In the future, I have never heard of Columbia."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

John replied "I have never heard of Columbia while I was living in the future. And these Vigors, they don't exist in the future. But…that confuses me. I mean, technology like this shouldn't exist during this time period."

Elizabeth thought about it and asked "What do you think?"

John rubs his chin and replied "Maybe there is more going on here. And maybe me being here was meant to be."

Elizabeth then said "Maybe, but can you give me at least a hint?"

John chuckled and replied "Sorry, but no."

As Elizabeth pouted, the two of them made it back to the pier. Still alerted, John scanned the area any enemies but found none. When they reached the pier, John uses his Shock Jockey Vigor to power the battery and pulled the level. Elizabeth looks into the distance and said "The gondola is coming!"

John sighed in relief and said "That's good to hear. After this, were going to Paris. Nothing will get in our way."

All of a sudden, the loudspeakers let out a horn noise and Comstock's voice said **"He will abandon you, my sweet Elizabeth. Once he has what he needs, he will leave you alone."**

"Seriously?" John said, "Seriously?! Can't we be alone for like five fucking minutes before shit is about to go down?!"

Elizabeth shook her head and said "Father, Prophet, whomever you are; I am leaving, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Comstock then said **"Oh, sweet child. You are very wrong about that."**

Just as Comstock's voice disappeared, two airships appeared with six men in each ship. Aiming his Assault rifle, John waited for the soldiers to get off. When he saw three of them get off, John starts firing at them, killing them in the process. Seeing the airships still active, John takes out his Skyhook and uses the Skyline to reached one of the airships that contained three soldiers on it. Once getting on one of the ships, John switches his weapon for his Knife. Now in close combat, when the soldiers were about to attack him, John uses his Knife and killed the remaining soldiers in close range. Once John killed the soldiers, there was still one airship with soldiers left. Using his Skyhook, John travels to the other airship, and while that happens, John switches his weapon to the RPG. As he closes in and the soldiers took aim at him, John fired two shots at the soldiers: killing two of them, knocking two off the ship and the remaining two off their feet. When John landed on the airship, he switches his weapon to his Shotgun. Before the soldiers were about to attack, John aims and fires two shots and blew the soldiers' heads off.

Using his Skyhook, John uses the Skyline to make it back to the pier. As he made it back, he saw the gondola arrived. But out of the gondola, a Motorized Patriot emerged and made its way to Elizabeth. Just as the Motorized Patriot was about near Elizabeth, John landed between them and John uses his Shock Jockey on the Patriot. While the Motorized Patriot was immobilized, John switches to his RPG and fired two shots, destroying the Motorized Patriot.

As John took a breath, Elizabeth smiled and said "Thanks for the save."

John turns to her and said "No problem. Come on, let's get out of here."

When the two of them got on the gondola, Elizabeth picked the lock and opens the door. When John pulled the lever and the gondola started to move, he looks over at Elizabeth and asked "How are you holding up?"

Elizabeth sighed and said I just want to get away from this city and my…my father."

John felt bad for Elizabeth, her father was doing everything in his power to get her back into that tower. But that placed is destroyed, what more can be of use. But something was bothering John as he said "Elizabeth…I don't think Comstock is your father."

Elizabeth looks at him and asked "How can you say that?"

John replied "Well, in my travels, I have learned to gather as much information to find the answers I am looking for. And when I came to Columbia, I began to gather as much information as I can. And while I was here, I have learned one thing about Comstock."

Elizabeth asked "What is that?"

"He's a liar," John said, "And a good one too."

Her eyes brighten up and said "So…was he lying about you leaving me?"

John hesitated before saying "Well…um…we will eventually part ways sooner or later."

As Elizabeth looks down in sadness, John places his hand on her shoulders and said "But I am not going to leave you alone when we arrive at Paris. I promise to stay by you when we go to Paris."

When Elizabeth gave him a warm smile, John said "But I think Comstock was lying about you being his daughter."

As Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, John said "Hear me out. First, the whole 'one-week' pregnancy is bullshit. Even I know that a normal pregnancy lasts nine months. Second, you look nothing like Comstock or his wife. And lastly, and this is the most important evidence here, when I first met Comstock, he said that he 'saved' his Lamb. And since you are known as the Lamb, what that does that say?"

Elizabeth thought about it until her eyes widen and said "You mean…I was kidnapped?"

John nodded and said "I believe so."

All of a sudden, Elizabeth rushed up to him, grabs his collar and demanded "Then that means I have a family somewhere! We have to find them!"

John calmed her down and said "Easy there, Elizabeth. For all we know, they could be anywhere in the world. And since you were taken as an infant, it could be difficult since there is little facts about you. Hell, we don't know if Elizabeth is your real name."

As Elizabeth looked down depressed, John places his hand on her shoulder and said "But hey, that doesn't mean we shouldn't look into it. When we get out of Columbia and arrive at Paris, then we could start our search to find your family."

Elizabeth looks up at him and asked "What about going back to the future?"

John shrugged and said "Eh, it will still be there when I get back. Literally, I can just return to my future like seconds after I left."

Elizabeth smiled a him and said "Thank you, John."

At that moment she takes off his helmet, leans towards his cheek and kissed him. John was surprised by this and started to blush a bit. All of a sudden, the gondola stopped moving. When Elizabeth and John looked, they saw that they already reached their destination. Wanting to be on alert, John put back on his helmet and took out his Rifle, exited the gondola, and when it was clear, he motioned Elizabeth to follow him. When they entered the Aerodrome, John saw six soldiers waiting for them. As they were coming down the stairs, John fired killing them in the process. Once John killed the soldiers and their lifeless bodies fell to the floor, he and Elizabeth made their way up the stairs and entered the elevator. Once they got in, John pushed the button and the two of them were going up.

After a moment of silence, Elizabeth looks over at John and said "So, looks like they call you the False Shepard."

John looks over at Elizabeth and said "And you the Lamb."

Elizabeth shuddered and said "Let's not call each other that."

"Agreed," John said, "Been called enough of that today."

Once the elevator stopped and opened up, The First Lady Airship was right in front of them. Both Elizabeth and John were both relieved to see the ship. But there was something that bothered Elizabeth as she turned to John and asked "There is still one thing I don't understand. How do you think they knew you were coming?"

John thought about it and replied "Either they've got a prophet at their side…"

As Elizabeth mocked laughed, John said in a serious and suspicious way "Or…there's something else going on here."

Elizabeth looks at him curiously and asked "What would that be?"

John snorts and said "Not going to figure that out now. Let's just get the hell out of here!"

When Elizabeth nodded, the two of them got into airship. Once they got there, John found some Silver Eagles and a Lutece Infusion. While John put his helmet into his pipboy, Elizabeth went to the controls and began to play with them. While in her Tower, she has learned geography during her free time. When she punched in the coordinates for Paris, she smiled and said "John! I punched in the coordinates!"

John looks over, walks up to her and said "Great, now let me stir while you sit back and relax."

As John took the controls, Elizabeth smiled and said "I want to see Paris, I want to see my family, I want to see…everything!"

John smiled and said "And we will. But let's take some baby steps first. I promise, nothing is going to get in our way from reaching Paris."

However, out of nowhere, an airship with sloppy painted red-strips appeared and it aimed its cannons at them. When the two of them saw the airship, Elizabeth gasped while John sighed and said "I really need to stop tempting fate."

All of a sudden, the airship fired its cannons and soon John's world turned black.

John groan in pain as his eye sight was recovering. The first thing he saw was that he was somehow hanging outside the airship. Below him, he saw workers in prison clothes working and saw a Handyman watching the workers work. That wouldn't be a good view, considering he was hanging outside the ship.

John was waving his arms like a crazy person and yelled "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

He then felt his neck being tightened. When he put his hands on his neck, he felt someone's hand on it. John looks over and saw an African American holding his neck. He then said "Daisy, the fresh air did the trick. He's awake."

John then thought _"Daisy? Ah shit."_

When the man moved John a bit closer into the ship, John saw a African American woman walking up to him. He figures that this woman must be Daisy. The leader of the Vox looks up and down at John and said "So, you're this False Shepard we've been hearing about. Caused a mess of trouble at the raffle."

John gave her a playful smile and said "What can I say? The crowd loves me."

At that moment, the man holding him balls his fist and punches him across his face for talking like that to Daisy. John grunted and said "Is that all you got? I've been hit by girls stronger than you." Then he was punched again John grunted and said "you hit like a bitch." He was hit again and now bleeding.

John looks at Daisy and said "Look, I don't want any trouble. I just want my ship back so that me and my friend can…"

Suddenly, his eyes widen and said in a demanding way "Wait, where's Elizabeth?!"

Daisy replied "When we got on the ship, you were the only one here."

When she said that, John's heart dropped for a bit. He then thought _"Oh no, please don't tell me she was taken."_

Daisy then said "But that doesn't explain why you have Comstock's ship."

"Listen," John said, "I am not looking for a fight here."

"Too late for that," Daisy said, "Because there's already a fight. Question is, whose side you on? Comstock is the god of the white man, the rich man, the pitiless man. But if you believe in common folk, then join the Vox. If you believe in righteous folk, then join the Vox."

John sighed and replied "Look, I know that this fight is important to you. I get it, Comstock is an asshole who always gets what he wants and takes everything for credit. But you have to understand, I don't want any involvement at all. I have been into many battles before that have resulted with more hatred in the end. I just want the ship, find my friend get out of here. I'm sorry that I cannot help you as much as I can."

As Daisy sighed, her eye widen, looks at him and said "How about we strike a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" John asked.

Daisy replied "If you cannot join the Vox, then maybe you can help us at least."

She pulled out a business card, hands it to John and said "Down in Finkton, there's a gunsmith who can supply us with everything we need. Get our guns from him, and you shall have your ship back."

As John looks at the card, he looks at Daisy and replied "If it gets me the ship back, you got a deal. I'll get you your guns."

When Daisy nodded, she smiled at him at the fact that he is helping her. But that was short-lived when the man holding John by the neck threw him off the ship and John landed on the hard ground.

Still on the ground, John shouted "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!"

And just like that, the airship flies off into the distance. John sighed as he got up and looks at the business card. According to the card, John needs to find a gunsmith by the name of Chen Lin. Once he puts the business card away and looks around. From the place he was in, it looked like John was in the main industrial center of Columbia.

He then shook his head and said "Got to find Elizabeth. She has to be somewhere around here."

Knowing there might be trouble, John puts on his helmet, takes out his Assault Rifle and began to look around. As he was walking alongside the pier, a couple of soldiers and two, from the looks of it, Flying Turrets aiming at him and starts firing away. Even though John got shot a few times, his force shield defended him from the bullets. John then took cover and starts firing at them. John ducks behind cover and fires at one of the turrets destroying it. John destroyed the other Turret, the men in the head killing them dead. After the battle, John starts to look around for Elizabeth. He hoped that she was alright.

After spending countless minutes searching, he had no luck of finding her. When John approached a closed door and opens it, that is when he found her. However, to his anger, she was being chased by some of Comstock's soldiers. When John fully opened the door, he started to chase after them. When she turned a corner and the soldiers were closing in, she opened a Tear and a bunch of balloons floated in their way. Once the Tear disappeared, they resumed the chase. Not wanting to hit Elizabeth by mistake, John switches his weapon to his revolver to have a good shot at them. When they were catching up to her, Elizabeth opened another Tear, only this time, a marching band blocked their way. The moment that was gone, they all resumed the chase. As she approached a door and tried to open it, the soldiers were closing in. When John got close, Elizabeth opened another Tear, only this time, a hole appeared and saw a train running on some tracks. Unfortunately for the soldiers, they stepped into the Tear and got run over by the train. John was lucky to stop before he entered the Tear.

When Tear disappeared, John saw the door opened, and across the room, saw Elizabeth opening up another Tear. John rushed up to her and shouted "Elizabeth stop!"

But it was too late, Elizabeth opened up the Tear that lead to the other side of the building. When Elizabeth heard John's voice, she turned around with her eyes widen, and before she could say anything, two soldiers appeared and grabbed Elizabeth by the arms. She turns to John and shouted "John!"

At that moment, the Tear closed on itself.

"Elizabeth!" John shouted, "Fuck! I need to get to her!"

Fortunately for him, he found another way around and manages to get to them. While John saw Elizabeth struggling to break free, he looks around and sees the Skyline. Taking out his Skyhook, he uses the Skyline to reach Elizabeth. Along the way, he saw a few soldiers firing at him, but John manages to kill them while on the Skyline. While on the Skyline, John manages to kill the soldiers holding Elizabeth. Once landed, more soldiers appeared and start firing at him. But John uses his revolver, kills five dives while reloading and kills the rest. When he looked around, he saw Elizabeth getting on the Skyline using her own Skyhook. Getting on the Skyline once again, John follows Elizabeth until he reached a dead end. When he gets off, he saw her standing on the end of the dock.

"Elizabeth!" John shouted as he rushes up to her.

When she looks back and saw him, she smiled as tears rolled down her eyes. But before he could reach her, John was knocked to the ground by a powerful force. When John looked up, he saw a Handyman hanging on the side of the building. When it landed on the ground, the Handyman grabbed John with one hand and threw him off the edge. Lucky for John, he was thrown into a crate that was hanging from a crane. When John landed on the crate and was holding on to the edge, he then saw the Handyman throwing a sharp circular metal towards the ropes and sliced them.

John then shouted "I fucking hate you!"

Trying to hold on to his life, John failed as he started to fall into the clouds. As John closed his eyes, he heard a tear and he landed on something hard. Regaining his eyes sight, he saw that he was on top of a blimp. Wondering where it came from, he heard Elizabeth calling him. When the blimp started to fly next to the dock she was in, he saw her hair a little messed up, her skirt had a ragged rip up one side, her blouse was missing the left sleeve at the shoulder, and there were two rips in the side that seemed to stretch all the way to her back.

When the blimp was next to the dock, John smiled and said "How have you been? Don't mind me, I'm just hanging."

As John got off the blimp, it disappeared. Once he regained his footing, Elizabeth rushed up to him and gave him a bone-crushing hug. She started to cry and said "I thought you were dead! When I saw your body not moving, I thought you died!"

Wanting to comfort her, John wrapped his arms around her, hugs her and said "It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me. Trust me, it has happened before."

When the two of them departed, Elizabeth said "And now the Vox has our ship."

John then said "Don't be sure about that. I made a deal with them to get our ship in exchange for some guns from a gunsmith. It'll be a piece of cake."

Elizabeth sighed and said "I'm starting to think that Paris is more trouble than it's worth."

John shrugged and said "At least no one is going to kill us in Paris."

He then held out his hand and asked "So partner, shall we get going?"

Elizabeth wiped away her tears, smiled and replied "Let's go."

She then grabbed John's hand and the two of them made their way to find the gunsmith to get their ship back.


	8. Chapter 8

After getting ammunition for his Sniper rifle and RPG, John and Elizabeth entered the building. Once they entered, Elizabeth turns to John and asked "So who in the Vox Populi did you make this deal with?"

John replied "It was Daisy herself."

"Wow," Elizabeth said, "Really? She's either a great hero or the worst of scoundrels, depending on who's doing the telling."

"As long as we get our airship back, I could care less," John said.

Elizabeth was taken back from his attitude and said "You seem a bit stress from this."

John sighed and said "I thought that after we get the airship, we were done. But no, the Vox had to show up and ruin everything. And now here we are, looking for the gunsmith and getting the guns for the Vox."

Elizabeth sighed as well and said "Everything will be fine."

John smiled as the two of them looked around. After finding over 100 Silver Eagles and a Lutece Infusion, John and Elizabeth made their way downstairs. Seeing the door locked, Elizabeth used her lockpicking skills to open the door. Once Elizabeth opened the door, she and John entered and Elizabeth said "Over there…a service elevator. Should take us down to Finkton."

"Great," John said, "Just glad that nothing is in our way."

All of a sudden, down below the stairs was a Motorized Patriot along with six officers with their guns aiming at them. John sighed and said "Karma is being a real bitch to me."

John then raised his left hand and used his Devil's Kiss to throw a fireball at the Motorized Patriot and the explosion blew it up. Taking out his Assault Rifle, John rushed downstairs and starts firing his rifle. When he killed two of the officers, John uses his Murder of Crows on the rest of the officers. When the officers cried in agonizing pain, John killed them off. Once John finish killing the officers, Elizabeth joined up with him and started to look around for a bit. After finding more Silver Eagles and another Lutece Infusion, he made his way to the elevator and pressed the button. As he waited for the elevator, he heard Elizabeth gasped. When he looks over, he saw Elizabeth holding a small book.

"What is it?" John asked.

Elizabeth replied "I got this from Slate's locker. He must have worked here. This diary was my mother's…I mean Lady Comstock."

"I don't get it," John said, "Why would Slate have her diary?"

When John saw Elizabeth's face, she was in rage. She then said "'My husband claims that the child was created from whole cloth by divine will. I am a believer, but I am not a fool; his… bastard shall not be raised under this roof'. I think she was the one who locked me in that tower!"

"Maybe," John said, "Both Comstock and his wife wanted you in that tower, but for different reasons. At least she wasn't an idiot like everyone in this city."

Elizabeth's face then grew darker and said "Can we please leave this city?"

John looks at the elevator and said "As soon as we get this elevator going."

Once the elevator arrived, John and Elizabeth got in and John pressed the button and the elevator started to go down. Not even a minute later, the elevator stopped. John then shouted "Are you fucking kidding me?! Not this shit again!"

When John was looking everywhere for the fuse box, the telephone that was inside started to ring. John started to get suspicious as he reached for the phone. John answered "Uh…hello?"

On the other end of the phone, a woman's voice said "Hold for Mr. Fink, please."

As both John and Elizabeth gave off a confused look, a man's voice said "Fink here. Listen, my boy, we've had our eye on you, and let me tell you, you are our top candidate! Top! Now, my associate, Mr. Flambeau, will help you with anything you need, ha ha!"

When Fink hang up, Elizabeth gave off a confused look and asked "What the hell was that?"

As John places the phone back, he said "Beats me."

"He seems oddly pleased to make your acquaintance," Elizabeth said.

After she said that, the elevator started to move again. Just then, they saw a 50 foot tall gold statue of as man, who might be this Fink person. As John whistled, Elizabeth said "Well, the man's got ego."

After waiting for like feels like a long time, the elevator stops and opens up. As John aims his weapon, he saw a man standing there. When the man saw John, he said "Thank you for coming. Mr. Fink has generously offered these gifts, as a token of good will."

When John looks at the table, he saw a bag full of Silver Eagles, health bag and…the biggest hand gun called Hand Cannon. As John picked up the hand cannon and put it in the holster and put the sequoia in the pipboy and picked up the rest of it, Elizabeth turns to Flambeau and asked "What does Fink want with us?"

The man turns to Elizabeth and replied "I'm sorry, miss. But Mr. Fink's business is strictly with the gentleman."

"But," Elizabeth said, "Why—"

"I am sorry, miss," the man said, "But any questions regarding the gentlemen's application should be taken up with Mr. Fink directly."

As Elizabeth looks down hurt, John aims his Hand Cannon at the man and said "Talk to my friend like that again, and I will test this new weapon on you. Now open the door."

In fear, the man opens the door and Elizabeth and John walked into Finkton. Holding out Hand Cannon, John led Elizabeth through Finkton to find Mr. Lin. Just as they were walking around, he felt a large impact that sends him flying away. When he heard Elizabeth scream his name, he gets up to see who knocked him. Once he saw who knocked him out, he saw a Handyman standing near him.

As John aims his Hand Cannon, the Handyman charged at John in a surprising speed. When John fired his Hand Cannon, the bullets just pounced off of the Handyman. Once the Handyman was near, John rolled out of the way as he switched his weapon to his shotgun. Just as the Handyman was about to attack, John used his Murder of Crows Vigor to attack the Handyman. While the Handyman was distracted, John aims and fires his rifle at it. As the Handyman took a few hits, John took out his Hand Cannon, aims at the head and fires three shots and blew the Handyman's head off.

As it's dead body fell to the floor, Elizabeth rushed up to him and asked "Are you alright?"

John nodded and replied "Yeah, I am. Guess that was payback for him throwing me off the platform, huh?"

Elizabeth chuckled and said "I think so. Come on, let's find Chen Lin and get the guns."

John nodded and he and Elizabeth looked around Finkton. After walking around, Elizabeth pulled John's shirt and pointed at a building with the word 'Gunsmith' on it. The two of them nodded and they entered the building. Once they got in, John said "Mr. Lin? You in here?"

Looking around, the two of the, heard crying upstairs. Following the crying, John and Elizabeth walked up stairs and saw an Asian woman crying on and altar of the Buddha. John walked up to the woman and said "Excuse me, ma'am. We're looking for a Mr. Lin, is he here?"

The woman shook her head and replied "Chen Lin no here, flying squad take husband away."

Aside from the fact her English was off, she must be Lin's wife, and if John was right, Lin must have been taken. So now John has to save the one person who can help him escape Columbia, but where is Chen Lin now?

Elizabeth walked up to Mrs. Lin, gently places her hand on her shoulders and said "We'll do all can to save Chen Lin, but we need you to tell us where he is."

Mrs. Lin nodded while trying to regain her breathing and said "Good-Time Club; squad take all people to Good-Time Club."

She then turns back to the altar, prayed and said "Why Daisy Fitzroy not help us? Why Vox not help Chen Lin?"

Elizabeth looks at John and said "Come on, let's go."

After she said that, she and John left the shop. Once they left, Elizabeth looks over and asked "What do you think Mrs. Lin meant by 'flying squad'?"

John thought about it and said "Probably like those airships Comstock's men ride on."

Elizabeth's eyes widen and said "Do you think they're Comstock's men?"

John shook his head and said "No, Comstock is more interested in position in power, you and killing me. I don't think he would waste his time to go out of his way to kidnap Lin. No, this was someone else. My guess, it's this Fink guy."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and asked "Why you say that?"

John then points at a nearby wall that shows a poster with Fink's picture on it and said "I know that guy. He was the same one who was at the raffle and wanted me to throw a baseball at the interracial couple. For all I know, he is a real douchebag."

Elizabeth shook her head and said "And we're going up against that?"

"I guess so," John said, "I mean, we don't have any other option and that is our only ticket out of here."

Elizabeth sighed and said "And I suppose that we're doing a good thing, saving Chen Lin."

John nodded and replied "Saving Lin is out top priority. Come on, let's go find this club."

After walking around Finkton, Elizabeth and John manage to find the club Mrs. Lin told them about. John walked into club incase anything attack so that he can attack first while Elizabeth walked behind him. As John switches his weapon to his rifle and aimed around, he looks around as a automated messaged was broadcasting over the PA that said " _Welcome, sir or madam, to the Good-Time Club, where lions roar!"_

 _Elizabeth looks at John and asked "What was that?"_

 _John replied "Just a recording."_

 _As they were walking around, the speakers activated and Fink's voice said "Ah, my boy!_ _You know, the best kind of interview is one where the applicant doesn't even know he's being evaluated, ha ha ha! But I've watched you ever since that day at the lottery; you're a brute! And in times like these, I could use a brute!"_

John sighed and said "What do you want?"

After he said that, he and Elizabeth entered the club until they entered what look like a theater. Fink's voice then said _"Why, labor unrest is coming. Now, Fitzroy has the jungle all riled up. A man like me could have use of a fighter like you."_

John shook his head and said "Uh…I am already on a job. So…yeah."

He then turns to Elizabeth and whispered "Let's just find Lin."

As Elizabeth nodded and looks around, Fink's voice said _"Now, now, all I ask is that you finish what you started. We wouldn't want to disappoint the other applicants!"_

"Wait," John said, "Other applicants?"

Fink laughed and said _"first candidate is a veteran of Peking; now, what's that they say about old soldiers? Frankly, my money's on you; now, he's something of an old hand at handling explosives. In fact, he's the only man I know that hasn't lost a limb working with them… yet."_

When the curtains open, a Fireman along with a dozen soldiers came out and starts firing at John and Elizabeth. As Elizabeth took covered, John held out his left hand and used his Devil's Kiss to fire a fireball at the soldiers and killed half of them. As they were firing their rifles, John took them head on, firing his Hand Cannon at them killing six of them as he reload his weapon. However, the Fireman threw a fireball at John and exploded and took out his shield. Taking cover again, John waited for his shields to be recharged, and when it was, he aims and killed the other soldiers. When John shot his assault rifle at the Fireman, it had no effect. When the Fireman was about to fire again, John used his Bucking Bronco to lift the Fireman off the air. Once that happened, John switched his weapon to his RPG and blasted the Fireman until it was dead.

As John was drinking some Salts, Fink's voice said _"Oh-ho-ho, good show, quality work!"_

While that happened, Elizabeth found some ammo for John's Sniper Rifle and RPG. As he took them, Fink's voice said _"Now this young go-getter is a former devotee of Lady Comstock; but, without the old gal, they don't know quite what to do with themselves."_

Hearing this, John quickly grabbed Elizabeth and took her upstairs. Once they were upstairs, John took out his Sniper Rifle and aims at the stage as a box appeared in the back stage and revealed a Crow Man along with a dozen men. Aiming his Sniper Rifle, John fired a few shots and killed six of the men. After reloading, John fired more shots and killed the remaining men. As he aims at the Crow Man, it somehow teleported near John and tried to slash him. However, John was fast as he evaded it's attack and switches his weapon to his Bowie Knife and slashed at the Crow Man disorientating it creating an opening for him to stick his knife in the mans face killing it.

As John calms down while removing his knife and putting it back, Fink's voice said _"Now, enough of the opening acts. Your true rival is an expert with the automata; he wants to replace all our security with machines! I'll give the old boy credit, though; it would be fewer mouths to feed!"_

"Oh hell no," John said, "He better not be talking about…"

All of a sudden, when the curtain opened up once again, it revealed six men along with two Motorized Patriots. Wanting to even out the odds, John took his pipboy and put on his power armor and got his minigun when he was set he let loose on them killing the six men in minutes but the patriot was tougher and it fired and disabled part of his armor causing it to collapse on one side so, when the patriot got up close John pulled out his RPG and fired up close destroying the Patriot but blasting John back with them all dead, Elizabeth rushed up to him to check if he was alright.

Before she was going to ask, John got up switched his armor and weapons, when Fink's voice said _"Congratulation, my boy! You know, when your information came to me, I wasn't quite sure that you were the one for the job; but now I can say with certainty that I was quite wrong!"_

John looks up and shouted "Shut the fuck up! I don't want your job!"

Fink then said _"Now, now, I know all about your little job for Fitzroy; but do you really want to take her offer over mine?"_

Elizabeth then shouted "He said he wasn't interested!"

Fink laughed and said " _Oh, come now, do you know how many people would kill to be head of Fink Security? Oh, you're a tough nut to crack, a tough nut! But you should know,_ _I always get what I want."_

After that, Fink's voice was gone. Elizabeth turns to John and asked "What was that about?"

"I have no idea," John said.

Elizabeth asked "Are you okay?"

"Yes." John answered.

"Just asking because that looked like it hurt." Elizabeth said.

"I've been through worse." John said as he got on the stage and looked around. After looking, he saw a door leading somewhere. Motioning Elizabeth to follow him, she nodded as the two of them entered. After walking downstairs, they entered what looks like a prison where there were some people locked in. The smell in the air was no stranger to John, it smelled like blood, rotten meat and dead bodies. Although he didn't mind the smell since he smelled worse in the Wasteland, he heard gagging noises. When he turns around, he saw Elizabeth almost like she was going to throw up.

"You alright?" John asked.

Elizabeth replied "I-I'm fine…just the smell."

"You know," John said, "You can stay here while I look for Lin. It's no big deal."

Elizabeth shook her head and said "No, I am going through this, no matter what."

"Okay then," John said as he aimed his rifle, "Just stay close."

As they were walking, Elizabeth looks at him and said "You don't seem bothered by the smell."

John shrugged and said "I am use to it already. And this helmet doesn't filter out the smell"

Aiming around, John and Elizabeth walks around until they saw a pair of guards standing there. The guards say John, and before they could do anything, John aims his rifle and starts shooting at them, killing them on the spot. After that, they looked around until they figured out that Chen Lin was hold in cell number one. After looking everywhere for the cell, Fink said _"My boy, you're a lion; but you can't blame me for looking out for my own interests, can you?"_

"Oh for fucks sake!" John shouted, "Just shut up and let us do our job!"

Fink laughed and said _"Now, I know Fitzroy has come calling, but I think you'll find your business with her has… come to an end."_

John looked worried and said "Okay…what the hell does that mean?"

When they found cell number one, John tries to open it, but it was locked. So Elizabeth walked up to it and lockpicks it and opens the door. Entering the cell first, John aims around and saw the place empty. In front of them was someone, not moving an inch, sitting behind the table. Thinking it was Chen Lin, John said "Mr. Lin? You okay there?"

There was no response.

Elizabeth then walked around the table and behind Chen Lin and said "Mr. Lin, are you okay?"

As she place her hand on his shoulders, John rushed up to her and said "Elizabeth, don't…"

Too late. The moment Elizabeth turned Chen Lin around, she gasped in horror as she backed away and bumps into John. They found Chen Lin alright, but the person in front of them had their face bashed and beaten, there was blood on his clothes and he was limped. Elizabeth turns to John and buries her face on his chest and wraps her arms around him. Wanting to comfort her, John wrapped his arms around her and hugs her. There one chance to escape Columbia is now dead.

John sighed and thought _"Now what?"_


	9. Chapter 9

"Great," John said, "This is just great. Now how are we going to escape this place now?"

"John," Elizabeth said, "This is what Fink meant, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," John said, "If things don't go his way, he finds a way to sabotage others. And now we have to find another way to get those guns."

Elizabeth looks at him and said "No…we have to do something."

As she motions her hands and Chen Lin, John shook his head and said "There is nothing we can do, Elizabeth. What's dead is dead."

Out of nowhere, a familiar voice said "Dead is dead."

When John and Elizabeth look up, they saw Robert and Rosalind standing in front of them. John just groaned in frustration when he saw the twins appearing out of nowhere. It was getting annoying. As Robert held up a coin, he said "I see tails."

"And I see heads," Rosalind said.

"Tails or head?" Robert asked.

Rosalind said "It's all a matter of perspective."

"Oh my god!" John shouted, "Will you all stop talking like that and make sense!"

"Pay attention, Mr. Kinston," Robert said sternly as he held up the coin, "What do you see from this angle?"

Before John could say anything, Rosalind said "Dead."

As Robert turns the coin, he said "And from this angle?"

"Alive," Rosalind replied.

As John raised an eyebrow, he heard Elizabeth said "John…look at Chen Lin."

When John turns around, his eyes widen as he saw a Tear right above the corpse! In the other side of the Tear, was a room that had crates. As John raised an eyebrow, he said "What is going on here?"

"John," Elizabeth said, "It's a different Columbia."

"The same coin," Robert said.

"A different perspective," Rosalind said.

John caught on and said "Wait…so this Tear is an alternative timeline where Chen Lin is alive?"

"Indeed," Rosalind said, "One where Chen Lin was never murdered."

"Okay," John said, "So we take the Chen Lin from that world here?"

As the twins snort, John gave them a provoked look as Elizabeth said "John, We have to go through, into this…other Columbia. We'll have to get the guns from that Columbia's Chen Lin, and give them to the Vox Populi there, but…how can we get there?"

"It's like riding a bicycle," Robert said.

"You never really forget," Rosalind said.

"One only needs the courage to climb aboard," Robert finished.

John looks at Elizabeth thinking what to do, and when he looks back the twins, they were already gone. His thoughts were interrupted when Elizabeth said "If we go into this Tear, I don't think I can bring us back; are you sure you want to do this?"

John looks around the prison and then looks at the dead gunsmith. If he wants to escape Columbia with Elizabeth, then he would want an alive Chen Lin to do this. As he took a deep breath, he said "Alright, let's do this. Open it."

As Elizabeth nodded, she held up her hands up and did the same ripping motion like before, and before John knew it, Elizabeth opened the Tear and there was a flash of light. In the matter of seconds, they were in the alternative reality. John looks around and sees that it was no longer a prison, but a warehouse with crates, the smell of blood and rotten meat was gone and the room was a bit brighter.

In awe, Elizabeth said "There's no blood."

"No body," John said.

"It's a whole new world," Elizabeth said.

"No kidding," John said, "Well…let's go find Chen Lin and…"

All of a sudden, John gasped in pain as he fell to his knees and clutched his head. He was trying to get some air so he threw off his helmet, but he was getting a painful headache and he grunted in pain.

Then he heard an older male voice that said " _So if we sign this you will protect the people from the legion"_ then a younger voice that said " _you have my word"_.

Then is stopped Elizabeth kneels next to him and asked in a worried way "John, are you okay?!"

After more seconds of pain, John's pain stopped. He picked up his helmet, looks up and asked "What…was that?"

Elizabeth then said "John, your nose."

Curious, John reached up and touched his nose, and when he saw his fingers, he saw blood on them. Knowing that he got a nosebleed, John wiped his nose clean and stood up. He then said "The hell was that?"

"I…I don't know," Elizabeth said, "Maybe one of the side effects?"

John looks at her and asked "Then why aren't you in pain too?"

Elizabeth thought about it and replied "Maybe because I have these powers that it doesn't affect me?"

John stood silent for a bit and said "That sucks for me then."

Elizabeth laughed a bit and said "Yeah well, lucky me."

John shook his head, put on his helmet and said "Come on, we should go to Chen Lin, see if he really is alive."

Elizabeth nodded and said "He's alive, in a world where he was never murdered."

Raising his Assault Rifle, John took the lead as Elizabeth followed behind him. While walking up the stairs, John and Elizabeth saw a bunch of Vox members behind prison banging on the bars. As much as John and Elizabeth want to free them, they had to get to Chen Lin. As soon as they were in plain sight, they saw two guards standing in front of them. But the weird part was…these were the same guards that John killed before they found the other Chen Lin dead. And from the looks of it, they were having a headache and their noses were bleeding.

"Uh…Elizabeth," John said, "Didn't I kill those guys?'

Elizabeth shook her head and replied "Not in this world. John, their noses are bleeding, just like yours; I think they remembered…"

John looks at her, raised an eyebrow and asked "Remember what?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and replied "Being dead."

"Dead?" John said, "But…how is that possible?"

Before Elizabeth could reply, the guards saw them and fired at them. As Elizabeth took cover, John got hit a few times, but his shields protected him as he fired back and killed the two guards…again. After that, Elizabeth and John made their way up the stairs made it to the stage. Just then, a familiar voice said _"What is going on here, Sansmark?! As my head of security, I suspect you'll want to find out how those two slipped past your men and just what they were doing in the basement!"_

"And there is Fink," John said, "Perfect."

Aiming his Assault Rifle, John and Elizabeth took cover as John fired his bullets at the group of guards that were present. After killing off a few of them, John reloaded his weapon before firing it again. Once John finished killing off the guards, the doors burst open and revealed more guards with machine guns on them. John sighed as he raised his left hand and used his Murder of Crows Vigor and sends a flock of crows at them to distract them. Switching his weapon to his Shotgun, John waited until the guards were distracted by the crows, and when that happened, he rushed into the crowd of guards. One by one, John gets close to each guard so that he can blow off their heads with his Hunting Shotgun. After all the guards were dead, John looks around and found some ammo for his Sniper Rifle and Hand Cannon. After drinking a bottle of Salts, he looks around and sees Elizabeth just standing there while looking at the corpses.

John carefully walks up to her and asked "Elizabeth…are you okay?"

Elizabeth then said "How do you do it?"

As John gave her a confused look, Elizabeth said "How do you…live through all this? The death? The killing? How do you manage it?"

John sighed sadly and said "To be honest, you don't. Taking someone's life isn't easy, but I had to learn to deal with it when it came to that. After some time doing the job I have been doing, I get use to it."

As Elizabeth was taking deep breaths, John place his right arm over her and hugs her to try to comfort her. Feeling more relaxed, Elizabeth said "I'm sorry about this, John."

"It's okay," John said comfortably, "Come on, let's find Mr. Lin."

After nodding in agreement, Elizabeth and John exited the club and made their way back to the Gunsmith shop. With no problems slowing them down, Elizabeth and John arrived at the shop. When the two of them entered the shop, everything looked fine…at least until Elizabeth figured something out.

"Wait a minute," Elizabeth said, "Something's wrong."

John looks at her, raised an eyebrow and asked "What is it?"

She place her hand on her ear and said "Listen, there's no machinery running. No nothing."

John shrugs and said "Strange"

"Very," Elizabeth said, "A gunsmith would be rather loud in making guns."

"Yep," John said

In hurry, the two of them made their way up the stairs. On their way, they noticed a weird chance. The shrine of the Buddha was no longer there and was replaced by a shrine of Comstock! John then said "Okay…that is…creepy."

"Something is definitely wrong," Elizabeth said as the two of them continue upstairs.

Once they arrived at the top of the second floor, they saw Chen alive and well. But the weird part was him walking about the floor pulling on things that weren't there. And the weirder part was that there was blood coming down his nose.

John walks up to Chen Lin and said "Uh…Mr. Lin? Chen Lin? Daisy Fitzroy sent us to get some guns?"

"What?!" Chen Lin shouted, "I cannot hear you! Machines too loud, much too dangerous for stupid people to be here; you wait while I work, go talk to Mrs. Lin!"

"Uh…" John said, "Okay…"

Elizabeth then said "I think he's like those soldiers. He remembers being dead."

"Okay," John said, "So how do we make him snap out of it?"

Elizabeth shrugs and replied "I don't know. But he was acting like he was working; maybe if we brought him his tools and let him do his job, it would help."

"That might work," John said, "But we know where his tools are."

"Maybe Mrs. Lin knows?" Elizabeth asked, "Come on."

John nodded as the two of them walked downstairs. There, they saw a middle-aged Caucasian woman who'd been praying at the Comstock shrine. John walks up to her and asked "Excuse me, do you know where Mrs. Lin is?"

The woman looks at him and replied "I'm Mrs. Lin."

John blinked witlessly and said "Uh…no…she's a little Chinese lady who…"

"John," Elizabeth interrupted him, "This IS Mrs. Lin."

Before a few seconds, John finally realized it. They were in a different timeline, and in this one, Chen Lin was married to a white woman instead of a Chinese woman. Getting over this chance, John said "Excuse me, ma'am. Do you know what happened?"

Mrs. Lin replied "They took his tools. What's he got without his tools?"

"You husband is…" John said, "No in the right place. Do you know who took your husband's tools?"

"God damn police," Mrs. Lin said, "They took the tools and locked them up in the impound; it's in Shantytown."

"Thank you, ma'am," John said as he and Elizabeth left the Gun-shop.

Once they were out, Elizabeth said "Do you think giving Chen Lin his tools will fix his mind?"

"Don't know," John said, "But if it gets us our airship back, we have no choice."

When they exited the shop, John took out his Assault Rifle and aims it everywhere to see if there were any more officers. As they were walking, Elizabeth looks at John and said "Did you notice that Chen Lin's nose was bleeding?"

"Yeah," John said, "And from you told me, the soldiers and Chen were dead in the other Columbia. And them having nosebleeds was a side effect of them remembering their deaths. If so, then why did I get the nosebleed?"

Elizabeth looks down for a bit and replied "Maybe…Maybe you did die. At least, in this timeline."

As John looks at her, she expected him to be upset about it or denial. But instead, he said "Huh, maybe that's why. I mean, maybe I did die in this timeline and I got the nosebleed by me coming here. But…I don't remember anything. Wonder why?"

Surprised by his answer, Elizabeth looks up and asked "You're…not upset? At all? Even after me saying you died in this timeline?"

John shrugged and said "Eh, I've had so many near-death experiences that I hardly care about dying. Just hope that I died like a badass."

Elizabeth shook her head and said "Let's just hope you don't die right now."

"Oh come on," John said, "It's not like…"

All of a sudden, a loud gunshot rang the air and John's shields were down. In that instant, John and Elizabeth took cover and John looks over and saw six men with machine guns firing at them. Looking around, John saw a Tear near them and on the other side of the Tear was another weapon. John points at the Tear and shouted "Elizabeth!"

When Elizabeth looks over and saw the Tear, she nodded and said "On it!"

She then used her powers to open the Tear. John rushed over and grabs the weapons along with the ammo for it. The weapon that John got was a Volley Gun. Aiming his new weapon, John fired 8 shots and killed some of the soldiers. Wanting to kill them from a distance, John switched to his Sniper Rifle and killed the remaining soldiers. Now that it was clear, John and Elizabeth rushed to the door that led to Shantytown. But before they could continue, there were some carts that were in the way. Seeing a lever, John walks up to it, pulls the lever and the carts begin to move.

As the carts moved, Elizabeth then said "If you want to ask, go ahead."

John looks at her, raised an eyebrow and said "About what?"

Elizabeth rubs her silver thimble that covered her missing right pinkie and said "My finger."

Noticing this, John said "Oh…Uh…sorry, it's just…"

"It's alright," She said, "It's as much a mystery to me as anyone else. Maybe Songbird knows, but he's not talking."

John raised an eyebrow and asked "That bird can talk?"

As Elizabeth nodded, John said "Well…I'm sorry about your pinkie."

Elizabeth shrugs and said "What for? I get to wear this stylish thimble to cover up my hideous deformity. I hear they're all the rage in Paris."

John laughed and said "Elizabeth, you think that a missing finger is your way of deformity? Trust me, were I am from, a missing finger is the least of your problems."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and asked "Why is that? Does the future have advance medicine or something?"

John hesitated yet again. He still didn't want to tell Elizabeth about his post-apocalyptic future. So he decided to say "Well…we do actually. But there has been a breakout of a virus that is infecting people and are turning into zombies. It's being held contained until scientist find a serum."

"Oh," Elizabeth said stunned, "Wow…"

"Yeah," John said, "But don't worry about it. It'll be over soon."

John felt bad for telling Elizabeth that, but better that than the truth. Once the carts cleared the way, they walked through the doors and made it to the boardwalk until shots were being fired. Seeing a Tear with a concrete wall for cover, John shouted "Elizabeth!"

"On it!" Elizabeth replied as she opened the Tear and both took cover.

Taking cover, John switched his Sniper Rifle for the revolver and looks around. In total, there were eight soldiers firing at them. Aiming his revolver, John aims and fired all five shots and blew five soldiers' heads off. With two remaining, John used his Shock Jockey Vigor to kill the last two soldiers. Once everything was clear, John and Elizabeth continue to walk until they were on the other side. After buying some ammo for his weapons, they entered the building were the elevator to Shantytown. But before they could enter, John looks into an office and saw something that caught his eyes.

"Another Vigor!" John shouted cheerfully as he rushed to the vigor. However, it was locked behind an iron gate with no locks to pick it.

"No!" John cried, "Another Vigor and there is no way in getting it!"

Elizabeth laughed as she patted his back and said "Come on, let's got."

Pretending to get teary, John followed Elizabeth and said "It's not fair."

Once they reached the elevator, they entered and John pressed the button. After that, the elevator started to move down. After a minute of going down, Elizabeth decided to say "I think I figured it out."

John turns to her and asked "What do you mean?"

Elizabeth replied "Why you don't want anything to do with me. You must think me some sort of…freak."

As John raised an eyebrow, Elizabeth continued to talk by saying "I'm a girl who can bring dead men back to life, and whose only acquaintance is a giant bird-creature. I must seem ridiculous."

"Hey," John took off his helmet and said trying to cheer her up, "I am a Freelancer from the future who only knows killing is the only aspect to survival and is gaining superpowers. If anyone is the freak here it's me. You just got dealt a bad hand."

Elizabeth looks at him, gives him a stern look and said "I am notgoing back to that tower. No matter what happens."

"And these people won't stop until they have you," John said.

"But what did I ever do to them?" Elizabeth asked.

John simply replied "You scare them. A girl with your powers, it would scare a lot of them."

When the elevator stopped and opens up, Elizabeth looks at John and asked "Do I scare you?"

John thought about it and replied "A bit, but only your powers. You on the other hand are a sweet, loving girl with a lot to live for. And I promise you, no matter how many soldiers Comstock sends, hell he can send Songbird for all I care, I will protect you and get you off of this hellhole. Even if it cost me my life."

Elizabeth was touched by John's words. He truly had no fear of her, despite her having powers beyond anyone's imagination. She smiled as she leans up and gently kissed John's right cheek. Feeling her kiss, John blushed a bit before Elizabeth stopped and stepped out of the elevator. After a moment, John got out of his trance and followed Elizabeth into Shantytown.


	10. Chapter 10

Still shocked that Elizabeth kissed John on the cheek, John puts on his helmet and aims his revolver around and saw the people suffering. Shantytown: a place where poverty exists, all of the people are poor and hungry and the living housing is terrible. Seeing all this too, Elizabeth said "These people are all like this because of Fink, aren't they? Maybe Fitzroy has the right idea; maybe she should pay him back for all of this."

John nodded and said "Along with her paying us too. Come on, let's go find this impound."

When Elizabeth nodded, the two began to walk around Shantytown. After walking for a few moments, they found a kitchen stand where all the food was present and there were people standing in front of it in case anyone tries to steal any. And just by the kitchen counter, there was a Lutece Infusion on it. Wanting to get it, John knew if he tries to get into the kitchen, he would be shot at. Thinking about what to do, John looks around and saw a Tear just a few feet away from them. And through that Tear, there are barrels of food in them. Looking at Elizabeth, he motions his head at it as if saying to open the Tear. Catching on, Elizabeth nodded her head, used her powers and opened the Tear. Once the Tear was open and the barrels of food were present, everyone turns around and rushed to the food and tried to get some. When the guards went over to get some food as well, John took this chance to quickly gets into the kitchen, gets the Lutece Infusion and quickly drinks it. Once he was done, he quickly rushes out, grabs Elizabeth and rushes away from there.

After walking for a few moments, Elizabeth and John walked up to a bar and John opened the doors. But as soon as the doors swung open, a gunshot was fired and John's shields were partially damaged. Knowing that it was a brutal bar-fight, John pushed Elizabeth out of the way and he grips his revolver. Seeing only five people present, John aims carefully and pulls the trigger and fired 5 shots, each of them shooting each person in the head, instantly killing them. Once the coast was clear, John walks over to Elizabeth and helps her up. Once she was up, both of them looked around and, to John's surprise, found yet another Lutece Infusion. After drinking it, John walked up to the vender that sold ammo and he ended up destroying it, which cause a lot of stuff to fall out of it. Getting ammo for his Volley Gun, Hand Cannon, RPG and Sniper Rifle, John did the same thing to the other vender that sold other stuff, broke that and got tons of Salts. After getting that, John and Elizabeth walk downstairs to find more stuff. Once they got there, they didn't find anything useful, but they found a guitar that stood next to a chair.

As John got it, Elizabeth asked "Do you know how to play one?"

Sitting on the chair, John took of his helmet and began to play a few strings until he got a rhythm going. Then he began to sing in a deep voice.

Well, I won't back down

No I won't back down

You can stand me up at the gates of hell

But I won't back down

No I'll stand my ground

Won't be turned around

And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down

Gonna stand my ground

And I won't back down

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out

Hey I will stand my ground

And I won't back down

Well I know what's right

I got just one life

In a world that keeps on pushin' me around

But I'll stand my ground

And I won't back down

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out

Hey I will stand my ground

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out

Hey I won't back down

Hey, baby, there ain't no easy way out

I will stand my ground

And I won't back down

No I won't back down

When John stopped playing, Elizabeth looked at him his face was sad there was no smile nothing. So she looked at him and said "are you okay".

John snapped out of it and said "yeah"

She then let out a yawn. Seeing her tired, John said "Maybe we should take a rest. You find a place to sleep while I keep watch."

When John took position near the stairs, Elizabeth asked "What about you? You haven't rested when we first met. Plus, you look exhausted."

John chuckled while putting on his helmet and said "There will be a lot of resting when we leave Columbia."

A bit worried, Elizabeth asked "Are you sure?"

John nodded and replied "I'm sure. Now get some rest."

A bit hesitate, Elizabeth eventually agreed as she saw a bed, got on it and started to fall asleep.

After a few hours of resting, Elizabeth was woken up. When she looks up, she saw John looking at her and said "Hey, are you alright to go on?"

As she sat up, Elizabeth stretched her arms and said "Yeah, I am now."

"Okay," John said as he took out his Assault Rifle, "Let's head out."

Once he said that, the two of them exited the bar and made their way to the impound. After walking through some alleys and side streets, they made it to the impound. However, when they got there, the place was packed with Comstock's soldiers: there were six men in front of them, a few snipers on the buildings and a few more soldiers and two turrets near the entrance of the impound, which the only way to reach it is through the Skyline. And the worse part, there were two giant rocket launchers on top of the entrance.

"Oh," John said, "That is going to be tricky."

"Yeah," Elizabeth said, "How are you going to…"

But before Elizabeth could finish, John raised his left hand and launched a Devil's Kiss at the crowd of soldiers in front of them, and seconds later, the fireball exploded and killed all of them. Just then, the alarm started to sound off to alert every soldier there was. As Elizabeth stood there a bit scared, John switched his weapon to his Sniper Rifle and aims at the buildings where the other snipers are. Seeing that there were 8 in total, John began to shoot them in the head one by one. After four shots, John quickly reloads, aims and fired at the remaining snipers. Once they were dealt with, John and Elizabeth got on the Skyline and soared through it until they were on the building on the right. Once they got off, John changed his weapon to his RPG, aims it at the rocket launchers and starts firing them. After spending a few minutes of firing his RPG, John manages to destroy the giant rocket launchers. Now having a good view, John saw the soldiers, turrets and a Motorized Patriot were guarding the entrance. Concentrating, John used his Possession Vigor on the Motorized Patriot and caused it to fire against the soldiers. As that happened, John used his Devil's Kiss to launch two fireballs at the turrets and exploded upon impact. Seconds later, the Motorized Patriot killed the remaining soldiers. Seeing how it is the last thing standing, John and Elizabeth used the Skyline to land in front of the impound. And once the Motorized Patriot gain control again, John used his Shock Jockey Vigor to temporary immobilize it before using his RPG to destroy it. And with that, the Motorized Patriot was destroyed.

Looking around, Elizabeth saw a few Tears that would have helped John. But to her shock, he manage to clear out the area like nothing. She looks at him and said "Wow, that was…something."

"I know," John said, "I am that awesome."

Taking out a bottle of Salts, John drinks it, throws away the bottle and said "Okay, let's go and get the tools."

With that, the two of them entered the impound. After looking around the main entrance, John opens the doors and found more soldiers with their guns aiming at him. Just then, John saw a Tear that had cover on the other side. When John points at the Tear, Elizabeth nodded, opened it and created cover for the both of them. As the two of them stood behind the cover, John switch his weapon to his Laser Rifle and starts firing. After killing a few soldiers, Elizabeth shouted "John! Behind us!"

When John turns around, he saw a Motorized Patriot walking towards them. The Patriot shot right at his helmet knocking him on the ground he lied there for a while and scared Elizabeth. She ran to him trying to get him up, crying she pounded when she saw John breath then he got up slowly and pulled out the Hand Cannon and shot the remaining soldiers in the head. Once the soldiers were dead, John used his Devil's Kiss and threw a fireball at the Motorized Patriot destroying it. After it was all done, John took off his helmet which was now destroyed, his face however was bleeding very bad his face was cut up he put his helmet in his pipboy and Elizabeth saw his face and was shocked she then asked "Are you okay"

John looked at her and said as he pulled out a Stimpak and shot it in his neck stopping the bleeding. "Yes, now let's look around"

John and Elizabeth started to look around until they walked down the stairs. Just then, at the lower level of the building, where a large pile of tools and machinery were chained up.

Knowing what it was, Elizabeth said "John, there are the tools!"

"Great," John said, "Now we just have to get them to the Vox, we get our airship, and we're good to go."

After Elizabeth picks the lock, the two of them rushed downstairs. As they were walking downstairs, Elizabeth asked "Who are we really helping by getting these guns for the Vox Populi?"

"Ourselves," John said, "Daisy has the only means of helping us get out of here."

Elizabeth then said "Daisy Fitzroy can make a change; she can make things better for the people here."

"Just hope she doesn't abuse that power," John said.

However, once they got to where the tools where, John whistled and said "Okay, I am going to be honest here: I have no idea what to do. There is no way we are going to carry all of that."

"What about your Pipboy?" Elizabeth asked, "Can you use that?"

John shook his head and replied "Nope, my Pipboy has a weight capacity. There is no way I can store all of that. No…there has to be another way."

Just then, a flash of light appeared and blinded John a bit. Recovering his eyesight, John asked "What was that?"

Elizabeth replied "It's a Tear. Another version of this room that doesn't have any tools in it."

"So," John said, "If the tools aren't here…"

Then the both of them then said "Then they must be back at the shop!"

"Aright then," John said, "Let's open up this Tear and head back to the shop."

Elizabeth nodded as she held up her hands up and did the ripping motion like before and the Tear. There was a flash of light before it died down. Now, instead of the room filled with Chen's tools, there were ammunition and weapons. As John smiled at Elizabeth, he started to have a major headache as he held his head with his right hand. Elizabeth saw this, place a hand on his shoulder and asked "John, what's wrong?"

As the pain was slowly fading, knowing what it might mean, John reached up to his nose and felt blood coming out of it. Seeing this, Elizabeth gasped and said "John…your nose…"

"Yeah," John said as he cleaned his nose and wipes it on his pants, "It would only mean that my version of me died in this timeline."

When Elizabeth looks down, John place a hand on her to comfort her and said "Come on. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get out of here."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement as the two of them headed upstairs. But when Elizabeth looks back at the weapons and the ammunition, she said "John, if the Vox get these weapons, they will start a revolution, just like in _Les Miserables_!"

John looks at her, raised an eyebrow and asked "The what?"

Elizabeth shook her head and said "A novel I read in the tower. But the point is, these people will have better lives."

"I hope so," John said.

Just then, there was a huge explosion that shook the whole place. Elizabeth looks at John and asked "What was that?"

Taking out his Assault Rifle, John replied "I have a feeling we might be in for a fight."

As they made their way to the entrance, they heard a crowd of people crying 'Vox! Vox! Vox!'. Elizabeth then looks at John and said "See John? Things _can_ change, and _we_ can be a part of it!"

"Uh…" John said, "No thank you. I am from the future, don't want to cause any consequences for the future."

Then Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and asked "Aren't you being here already cause consequences?"

There was a moment of silence until John shrugs and said "Touché."

When John opened the doors, both he and Elizabeth saw a massive battle between the Vox and soldiers. Seeing their chance to slip by, John and Elizabeth used their Skyhooks to soar through the Skyline and landed on the other side of the platform. Seeing there were soldiers shooting at the Vox, John decides to help out the Vox by rushing up to the soldiers and using his Combat Shotgun to blow their heads off. As one soldier turns around and shot John, his shields held up as John aims his shotgun and killed the soldier on the spot. When the Vox saw John, he looks at them, gave them a two-finger salute and said "Keep on fighting the Good Fight."

When he motions Elizabeth to follow him, the two of them left to go back to the gunshop. Along the way, John's vision started to get blurry and was starting to see things in his memories that never happened to him before. He then said "I…I led the Vox. Slate and I… we burned down the Hall of Heroes…"

"John," Elizabeth said, "You're bleeding."

When John reached up and touched his nose, he saw blood on his fingers. Shaking his head, John said "It's… hard to think. I've got memories that I didn't do…things I did and…"

Elizabeth then place her hands on her shoulders and said in a calming way "John, come back to me. We're going to find Daisy Fitzroy…and then we're going to get out of here, okay?"

Shaking his head, John nodded and said "Yeah…we are getting the ship from Daisy."

As John slapped his himself trying to keep himself together, he jumps up and down for a bit and said "Okay, let's go."

Holding his shotgun, he and Elizabeth were making their way down the alleyways. Along the way, they saw posters of John everywhere. When they reached to where the kitchen stand once stood, there was a huge airship above them. Then, Daisy's voice said through the speakers **"John Walker died for this day! It was he who spoke with one voice of the people! Now is the time to stand true to his cause; now is the time for Fink to fall!"**

As the people cheered, John and Elizabeth quickly rushed to the elevator, and when they got in, John pushed the button and the two of them went up. Elizabeth then said "So in this world, you were a martyr."

"Bad enough we are trying to get out of Columbia alive and unseen," John said, "Now we got the attention of every person living here. This is going to be a long day now."

After a minute going up the elevator, it stopped to where they needed to go and they got off. Once they got off, John held his Assault Rifle and made his way to the exit. But before he was going to leave, he heard Elizabeth saying "Oh John."

When John turns around and saw Elizabeth in the office, he walks in and saw what she was pointing at. The steel door that once was locked was now open, and standing there was a Vigor. It was a green bottle that had a ram skull on it. This was the Charge Vigor.

"Oh hell yeah!" John cheered, "Another Vigor! Sweet!"

In excitement, John gets the Vigor, opens it and drinks it. After he drinks it, he almost gagged due to the fact that it almost tasted like gasoline, a familiar taste when he was in the Wasteland. Just then, his hands were started to get covered in wind and lightning. Seconds later, the wind exploded and died down. Curious, Elizabeth asked "What does it do?"

John looks at the description and said "It lets me deliver a tornado blow. Oh hell yeah. Let's test it out."

Holding his Assault Rifle, he and Elizabeth rushed outside and saw the Vox shooting at the soldiers. Looking around, when John looks to the left, he saw a Tear that had a turret on the other side. When John points at it, Elizabeth nodded as she opens it and the turret appeared and started to shoot at the soldiers. Wanting to test his new Vigor, John takes his Skyhook with his left hand, channeled his Charge Vigor through it and the hook started to spin faster than before. Seeing his target, John then lunged at the soldier in high speed, delivers a powerful uppercut and, to his surprise, not only decapitated the soldier's head off and flew 7 feet in the air but the of the dead soldier flew backwards until it slammed against the wall.

In excitement, John shouted "Holy shit! That was awesome!"

Elizabeth rushed up to him and said "John, come on."

"Oh right," John said, "Yeah, let's go."

When the two of them entered the building, they were blocked by crates. Seeing the lever, John pulls it and the crates started to move. As the crates moved, Elizabeth said "So… we did it."

John nodded and said "We did it."

Elizabeth then said "I don't know if I brought us to a world where the Vox had weapons…or I created one?"

John thought about it and replied "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe we got lucky?"

Elizabeth smiled a bit and said "Maybe so."

Once the crates were out of the way, John and Elizabeth continued to walk until there were more Vox members fighting the soldiers. Holding his Shotgun, John rushed to through the crowd of soldiers and started to shoot everyone that was in the way. As a few soldiers saw him, they aimed their rifles at him and started to shoot him. Thanks to his shields, John turns to face them, rushed towards them and fired a few shots from his Shotgun and killed the soldiers. Once the soldiers were dead, John motions Elizabeth to follow him. After a few minutes of killing the soldiers, John and Elizabeth made it to the gunsmith shop. But when they got there, they saw Chen Lin and his Caucasian wife dead and laying on the ground.

As John stood there motionless, Elizabeth covered her hands and said "No…No…this is not what I meant to have happen."

John looks at her and said "Elizabeth."

"They're dead, John!" Elizabeth cried.

As Elizabeth stood there as tears ran down her face, John puts away his Shotgun, walks up to her and hugs her. In response, Elizabeth hugs him back. John then said "Elizabeth, none of this is your fault. All you did was just open a door to another timeline. What happened here, it's not your fault. I promise, after we leave Columbia, you will not see any more of this. Okay?"

Elizabeth sniffed as she buried her face in his chest and nodded. John sighed as he held her close to him. He will vow that Elizabeth will never witness any of this after they leave. She has seen enough death for one person. When the two stopped hugging, John pressed a button on his Pipboy and took out his Hunting Shotgun and said "Come on, we have an airship waiting."

When Elizabeth nodded, the two of them made their way to the factory, hopefully where Daisy is with their ship.

 **PM or review me if you would like to tell me something**


	11. Chapter 11

Once Elizabeth was calmed, she and John made their way to the factory where a few Vox members were present. One of them was cracking the door open, and once the doors flew open, all the Vox members rushed out and started to shoot the soldiers. Gripping his Shotgun, John rushed to the battlefield. Seeing a few soldiers, John used his Charging Bronco to send the soldiers into the air. As the soldier floated there, the Vox member shot them dead. Seeing another group of soldiers, John used his Murder of Crows and sends a flow of crows at them. As the soldiers cried in pain, John rushed up to them and started to kill them one by one until they were all dead.

As Elizabeth rushed up to him, John turns back at her, smiled and said "See? Totally alright."

But when John took a few steps towards her, a rocket literally flew right past him with his back turned and blew up in a wall. As Elizabeth stood there in shock and awe, she said "Oh my god! That was so close!"

Confused, John looks behind him and saw nothing. When he looks back at her, he asked "What was close?"

Shaking her head, Elizabeth smiled and said "Nevermind."

Shrugging, John holds his Shotgun and he made his way to the factory. As they were near the entrance, Elizabeth shouted "John! Motorized Patriot!"

Looking at the entrance, John did see a Motorized Patriot. As John looks around, he saw a Tear with a turret on the other side. When John points at it, Elizabeth nodded as she opens the Tear and the turret appeared and started to shoot at the Motorized Patriot. While the Motorized Patriot was taking damage, John took this chance to use his Devil's Kiss to throw a fireball at it and destroys it. Seeing more soldiers coming, John switched his weapon to his Sequoia and Hand Cannon and dual wield them and started to shoot both his guns at the soldiers. After a few shots, John killed the remaining soldiers. Once the battle was over, the Vox members rushed to the gates of the factory and they were trying to open it. All of a sudden, bullets started to rain from the sky and killed a few Vox members. When everyone took cover, John and Elizabeth looked up and saw a large zeppelin.

"God damn it!" John shouted, "We can't take a break!"

"So," Elizabeth said, "What now? The Vox can't open the door with that airship around."

Looking around, John saw a Skyline that led to the airship. Having an idea, John said "Elizabeth, stay here."

Confused, Elizabeth asked "What are you going to do?"

Instead of replying her, John rushed to the Skyline, used his Skyhook and soared into the sky. After a minute of traveling on the Skyline, John found the airship. But when the soldiers from the airship saw him, they opened fire on him. Even though his shields help up, John knew he was a sitting duck. Finding a place to land, John jumps down and took out his Assault Rifle. Aiming his rifle, John began to open fire on the soldiers. As the soldiers fell down one by one, John made his way into the engine room where a soldier holding a machine gun began firing at him. As John switched his weapon, he had his revolver in his left hand while his Bowie Knife in the right one. Aiming his revolver, John fired a few rounds at the soldier. Once the soldier moved out of the way, John saw an opening as he tosses the Bowie Knife into the air until he grabs it by the knife and he throws it at the soldiers, which landed a clean hit between the soldier's eyes.

John fist bumps and said "Bullseye."

When John walked up to the soldier, he grabbed his Knife, pulls it out of the soldier and puts his knife and revolver away. Once he made his way where all the cables were, John took out his Skyhook, places it on the cables and pulls the trigger. Once that happened, the cables snapped and the whole ship was starting to get out of control. Wanting to get off the ship, John rushed outside, saw the Skyline, uses his Skyhook and manages to latch himself on it. When John looks behind him, he saw the airship going down and crashed into one of the factories. As he was in the Skyline, he saw the main factory and landed on the ground. As John looks around to find Elizabeth, she appeared next to him, hugs him and said "John! That was amazing!"

John smirks and said "Yeah, thanks."

But when the two departed, Elizabeth slaps him across the face. John cried "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For making me worry!" Elizabeth shouted, "Don't ever do that again!"

"Okay, Okay," John said, "Are the gates open?"

Elizabeth points at John saw the gates opened. She then said "Yeah, come on."

"Right," John said, "Let's go and find Daisy."

When Elizabeth nodded, the two of them rushed up the stairs and into the factory. Once they got in, John quickly rushed in towards the other doors until rockets flew through the windows and destroyed everything in the room. In horror, Elizabeth saw John in the crossfire and cried "JOHN!"

Once the barraged of rockets stopped, everything in the entrance hall was completely destroyed and the room was filled with black smoke. As Elizabeth cried as tears ran down her face, she saw a figure inside the smoke. When the smoke cleared, her eyes widen when she saw John…standing in the middle of the destruction unharmed! Looking around him, John said "Holy…shit…that was…too close."

As Elizabeth rushed up to him and hugs him, she said "How?"

When the two separate, John looks at himself and said "Honestly? I don't know."

Wiping her tears, Elizabeth said "How are you so lucky?"

John playfully smirks and said "Maybe I am."

As Elizabeth shook her head, John said "Come on, let's go."

Forgetting what just happened, John and Elizabeth went into another room where a few soldiers along with a Motorized Patriot were present. Once they all opened fire, John and Elizabeth took cover while some of the Vox members were killed. When John looks over and sees the enemies, he switched his weapon to his Volley Gun, aims and fired all 8 shots at the soldiers and Motorized Patriot. As the blasts killed the soldiers, the Motorized Patriot was still standing. When John was about to use a Vigor, he realized he was out of energy. Quickly getting a bottle of Salts, John drinks it, looks at the Motorized Patriot and used his Shock Jockey on it. As the Motorized Patriot stood there immobilized, John aims his Volley Gun at it and fired 5 shots and killed it. Sighing in relief, John said "Okay, now where?"

Elizabeth replied "Well, I overheard that Fitzroy wanted Fink herself."

"Then that is where we need to go," John said, "If we can get to Fink's office, then we find Daisy."

Looking around, John found an elevator that leads to the office level. John then said "And I know where to go. Follow me."

As Elizabeth agreed, the two of them entered the elevator and the elevator itself started to move. When John was looking through the window and saw the factory line, Elizabeth then said "They're perfect for each other, aren't they?"

John looked at her, raised an eyebrow and asked "Who?"

"Fitzroy and Comstock," Elizabeth said.

Thinking about it, John said "Well, if Comstock had it in him, then maybe."

When he looked at Elizabeth she had her serious look on her. John then said "Hey, what's wrong?"

Elizabeth replied "Mrs. Lin…Mr. Lin…all those lives lost. I was so set on going to Paris…I never thought…"

Now knowing where this was going, John said "Elizabeth, it's not your fault. None of this is."

When Elizabeth gave him a stern look, John said "I told you before, all you did was just open a door to another timeline. Everything that has happened here happened. We did not change anything. We just went into another reality. Nothing more, nothing less."

As Elizabeth calmed down, she began to get closer to John. John noticed this and wondered why Elizabeth was suddenly clinging onto him, almost like…

All of a sudden, the elevator stopped. John sigh in frustration and said "Oh come on! What the fuck?! What now?!"

As Elizabeth shrugs, the phone started ringing. Believing it was Fink, John walks up to it, pressed the button and said "Listen Fink, I am not interested in what you are selling. And let me tell you…"

However, Daisy's voice said "I saw you die, John. Saw it with my own eyes."

Now knowing who it was, John said "Okay Daisy, we got you your guns. Now…give us our airship like we agreed. Remember?"

But Daisy replied "I remember my John died for the Vox Populi. You either an imposter…or a ghost. My John was a hero to the cause, as story to tell your children!"

She then said "But you…you just complicate the narrative."

With that, the phone was disconnected and the elevator went up again. Confused, Elizabeth looks at John and asked "What does that mean?"

John replied "It means Daisy backstabbed us. Get behind me."

When Elizabeth stood behind him, John aims his Volley Gun at the elevator opening until it stopped and the doors opened. Once the doors opened, there were six Vox members present there. The moment they saw John, they pointed their guns at him. In a fast reaction, John aims his Volley Gun and started to fire all eight shots at them. When John killed all of them, he said "Come on, let's find Daisy."

When Elizabeth agreed, the two of them looked around for anything. John found more venders, destroyed them and got ammo for his weapons and more Salts. After getting over 500 Silver Eagles, when he met up with Elizabeth at the exit, he noticed something on the floor. His eyes widen when he saw a bluish-green bottle that was carved to look like waves with a tentacle lid on it. It was the Vigor called Undertow. Eagerly, as he got the bottle and opened it, he drank it. To him, it almost tasted like sea water. Just then, John drops the bottle and saw his hands and arms growing suckers on them. After a second, the effects wore off and his arms and hands returned to normal.

Elizabeth then said "What does that do?"

John picks up the bottle again, reads the contents and said "It releases a wave of water to wash my enemies away or pull them towards me for close combat. Nice."

As he threw it away, Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she picks the lock on the exit door. Just as they exited the office floor, they heard a scream near them. When John looks around to find where the scream came from, Elizabeth looks ahead and shouted "John!"

When John looks at her, he saw her going up the stairs and towards a window booth. Once John followed her and stood in front of the window booth, they saw Fink with his back towards them with Daisy standing in front of him holding a pistol. Next to Fink was a young boy cowering in fear. As Fink begged for his life, Daisy shot him point blank range. When the gun fired, the boy immediately rushed out of there. As Fink's body fell to the floor, there was some of his blood on the window. Daisy walks up to the window, wipes some blood with her left hand and wipes it on her face. As John and Elizabeth were disgusted by this, Daisy then said on the speakers "Kill the imposter! Burn the bodies when you're done!"

Once Daisy disappeared into the darkness, Elizabeth looks to her left and shouted "John! Fireman over there!"

Looking to the left, John saw a Vox version of a Fireman on a small red airship. It was a long time since John faced a Fireman. Once the airship was near, the Vox Fireman got up and started to throw fireballs at them. Luckily, John and Elizabeth took cover as the fireballs exploded. Wanting to test his new Vigor, John quickly gets up, raised his left hand while suckers appeared on his arm and hand and unleashed a wave of water at the Vox Fireman. The blast of water manages to knock the Vox Fireman off the edge and fell. John cheered and said "Haha! That was awesome!"

When John rushed to the edge to see if the Vox Fireman was falling, he was disappointed when he saw it on the floor in a lower section. Bummed, John aims his Volley Gun and fires all 8 shots at it. And in seconds, the Vox Fireman was dead. Just then, the Vox Ship landed near the edge and six Vox members got off and aimed their rifles at him. Taking cover, John switched his weapon to his Sniper Rifle and took cover. As he looks up and sees through the scope, John began to kill each Vox in the head, killing them instant. After firing the first 4 shots, John quickly reloaded his Sniper Rifle, aims and kills the remaining Vox members. Sighing in relief, John stood up and said "Man, that was easy."

Just then a Vox Version of a Handyman appear in front of John and smashed it's fists together. When John whined, he quickly changed his weapon to the RPG and quickly dodged the Handyman's attack. Aiming his RPG at the Handyman's chest, John fired two shots that knocked the Handyman a few feet away from him. Once John reloaded his RPG, he used his Devil's Kiss Vigor and threw a fireball at the Handyman's chest. Once it exploded, John fired two more shots and he killed the Handyman with ease. After John reloaded his RPG, he found Elizabeth and they both started to look around for Daisy. After looking around, when the two of them were near a window booth, they heard a struggle. Rushing to the window booth, they saw Daisy with her back turned with the boy in her arms.

In fear, Elizabeth said "John, she's going to kill that child! We have to get in there!"

Switching his weapon to the Hand Cannon, John aims it at the window and said "Not again, never again." He was about to fire.

But Elizabeth stopped him and said "No, you might hit the child!"

As Elizabeth looks around, she saw a vent and said "John, give me a boost!"

Also seeing the vent, John nodded as he placed his hand together, bends down a bit and helped Elizabeth to the vent and she got in. Once she was in, John walks to the window, pound on it and said "Is this it? Is this your big movement, Daisy?"

When Daisy looks back at him, she faced him with the boy in her left hand while holding her pistol in the other and said "This is what needs to be done! The Founders ain't nothing but weeds; cut 'em down and they just grow back! If you wanna get rid of the weed, you got to pull it up from the root!"

As she placed the pistol on the boy's head, in rage, John shouted "It doesn't have to be this way! There can be another way!"

Daisy huffed and said "It's the only way to be sure…"

All of a sudden, blood splattered from Daisy's back and she gagged in pain. As she lets go of the boy, the boy ran from Daisy's grasp and she fell to the ground. Once she did, John saw Elizabeth's hand holding a pair of scissors. When the window booth opened and the lights turned on, John saw Elizabeth's hands, part of her face, her shirt and blouse were covered in Daisy's blood. At that moment, John witnessed Elizabeth's first kill. When he looks down, John saw Daisy struggling to reach to Elizabeth before going limp and fell dead.

As Elizabeth stood there, John slowly walks to her and asked "Elizabeth?"

When Elizabeth heard John's voice, she quickly looks up at him and points the scissors at him. John stopped and said "Whoa, easy there. It's me…John."

Getting over her shock, Elizabeth said "I…I guess it runs in the family."

Before John could say anything, Elizabeth turns around and runs towards the factory doors and closed it behind her. Wanting to make sure she was alright, John rushed to the door, opens it and sees Elizabeth running down the hallway that leads to…

"Oh damn!" John said, "The First Lady Airship!"

Once John got on the airship, he looks around and saw Elizabeth's clothes on one of the makeshift bed. Looking to his left, he saw a door closed and walks up to it. John then knocks on the door and said "Elizabeth? Are you in there? Are you alright?"

He got no reply. John sighed, he walks to the controls, pulled a few levers and buttons and the airship started to move. As John began stirring it, he heard a door closing behind him. Knowing it was Elizabeth, he turns around and just stared in awe. Her appearance has completely changed: she was now wearing a long, royal-blue skirt that reached her ankles, a white corset, small jacket, also royal-blue with white cuffs and black heel boots. But the most surprising change was her hair, her hair now reached up to her jaw. John thought that she might have used the scissors she had to cut it. John also noticed that she was still wearing her choker. He had to admit, Elizabeth does look beautiful the way she is.

As Elizabeth looks down, she said "This…This was the only thing that fit me."

Wanting to support her, John placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Elizabeth, about what happened…"

"How do you do it, John?" Elizabeth asked, "How do you wash away everything you've done?"

John sighed sadly and said "Well…you don't Elizabeth. You just have to live with what you have done and move on."

Elizabeth looks at him in the eyes and said "But John, I killed someone!"

"For a good reason," John said, "If you didn't step in, then Daisy would have killed that kid. What you did was a good thing."

However, Elizabeth just hugged herself and looks down. As John saw a few tears near Elizabeth's eyes, John sighs sadly as he walks up to her and wraps his arms around her and hugs her. Feeling John's warmth, Elizabeth was starting to feel calm and wrapped her arms around his neck. As John smiled, he heard Elizabeth say "Thank you, John. I'm glad to be with you…you know…before you go."

John raised an eyebrow and asked "Before I go?"

When the two separate, John and Elizabeth looked into each other's eyes and Elizabeth said "After all of this, you will be going back to your time, right?"

Now knowing what she meant, John said "Well, I might stay a while before leaving. But other than that, soon. Why?"

As Elizabeth looks down, she said "But…when you go back, we'll never see each other again. I'll be nothing more than a bad memory."

Hearing Elizabeth say that, John shook his head and said "You are not a bad memory. I admit, there were tough times, but you a not a bad memory. In fact, you are literally the best thing that has happened to me. So, instead of a bad memory, you'll be a great memory."

When Elizabeth looks down, she asked "But…is that all I am to you? A memory? And nothing…more?"

As soon as Elizabeth said that, John's eyes widen and thought _"Wait a minute…is…is she referring that…I…huh?!"_

Now John knew why Elizabeth was being close to John, she has feelings for him! Not wanting to break her feelings or anything, John said "Uh…wow. Uh…Elizabeth, I know we've been together for a while, but…we are in different timelines and…"

But before he could finish, Elizabeth place her hands on the sides of his face and said "John, just kiss me."

And just like that, Elizabeth leans up and kisses John on the lips! She then wrapped her arms around John's neck and pulls him closer to the kiss. John just stood there with his eyes widen and was blushing. He was in complete shock that Elizabeth was kissing him! Is it possible that Elizabeth has feelings for him? If so, does he feel the same way? Sure John had some feelings for Elizabeth when they first met, but they barely knew each other for days. In John's life, he never believed in love at first sight. But…the moment he saw Elizabeth, something inside him clicked.

" _You know what?"_ John thought, _"Screw this whole timeline shit."_

In response to Elizabeth's actions, John wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist and pulls her closer. Elizabeth smiled at John's actions as he kisses him deeply. After spending a minute kissing, the two of them stopped, looked into each other's eyes and Elizabeth said "I…I don't know how much time we both have. But…the first time I met you, I didn't know much about you. But when I see you doing everything you can to get me out of here, I admired you. And, before I knew it, I was falling in love with you. Crazy, I know. But it's true John. I…I love you."

John was touched by Elizabeth's words. John smiled and said "I admit, I find this whole 'love at first sight' a bit too cheesy. But…when I first saw you, I felt my heart beating more than usual. I didn't want to say anything because you might think I was crazy. But…I love you too. I thought you might…"

But Elizabeth shut him up by kissing him on the lips again. John smiled as he kisses her back. As Elizabeth smiled, there was a high-pitched musical whistling within the airship. When Elizabeth heard the whistling, she stopped kissing, her eyes widen and said "Oh no! He's coming!"

Confused, John raised an eyebrow and asked "Who's coming?"

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, John saw a familiar giant winged figure flying past the airship with a high-pitched shriek. Now panicking, John got on the controls and cried "Shit! How do we make this go faster?!"

Also on the controls, Elizabeth shouted "I don't know! There must be some sort of lever!"

As John began to pull some levers, Songbird eventually smashed to the front of the ship and knocks it backwards. In fear, both John and Elizabeth shouted in fear as the two of them were bouncing off the ceiling and floor. John then shouted "I FUCKING HATE THAT BIRD!"

And with a hard blow to the head, John's vision began to blur and his world went into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

I am so sorry if this chapter sucks bad and is very different from the others, ist just that I had a reference on the others and the story I was using as a reference stopped at chapter 12 so yeah. And by reference I mean I looked at it to know how to describe and how to word it so I hope you enjoy this.

When John slowly opened his eyes he heard Elizabeth say "John, Ah…"

He opened his eyes fully, got up and said "Hold On."

The airship was a total wreck there were parts everywhere furniture that was there wasn't no more. He looked around and saw and arch way with two people with a piano playing a song.

He then heard Elizabeth saying "John we've got to stop them, if they play the whole song, he'll come back."

John rushed over there to help with a heavy door that wont open he motioned her back, grabbed the latch and turned it.

Him and Elizabeth then opened the door and jumped out with Elisabeth saying "Stop it; you don't know what you're doing!"

When they reached the couple it was the Luttece's playing the piano well Rosaline and when they played the last note Elizabeth said "No…you've done it now he's…he's coming back…he's coming back."

Then the twins spoke.

Robert "the notes were correct"

Rosalind "the instrument was not"

Robert "One needs both to get his attention"

Rosalind "But if you know how to sing to him…"

Robert "He will take you to where you need to go"

He then handed out a piece of paper with an illustration that said 'SONGBIRD DEFENCE SYSTEM'. John took it.

Elisabeth said "How are you here"

Rosalind said "We go were we are needed…"

Robert "And needed where we are"

John then said "So Comstock uses these songs. Are there others we can use? Something to keep the bird off our back?"

Rosalind replied "Perhaps you should ask the maestro himself."

John looked down at the note and asked "So where is he-?"

But when he looked up they were gone but the piano was still there, frustrated he said "Of course, well at least they left the piano."

John put the note away, walked up to the piano and pushed it out of the way then Elizabeth ran past him and into the light. When they reached the light he saw a giant house with three towers, a light on the right tower from what he could see, an antenna on the central tower and an unknown object on the left tower. When he looked down he saw a blue barge that was empty. John got on his pip-boy and took out his sniper rifle he looked the house over then put it away and took out his assault rifle. And that's when he heard Elizabeth say "John, that's the Comstock house if we're going to find him we should start there"

Recognizing this John followed when they heard a male voice coming from the barge say "The Vox are coming we need to leave the dock! We need to push off immediately the Vox are coming"

That's when Elizabeth said "Where are those people going?"

John looked at her and replied "Wherever the Vox Populi ain't"

With that said they headed up the stairs to what looked like a small courtyard and went to a bridge with red brick in the middle and white stones on the outside when they crossed the bridge. They continued on up the stairs that was covered when they made it to the top they saw luggage and the back of a man with a red dot on the jacket that was next to a billboard. Seeing an opportunity for a stealth kill he crouched and slowly walked behind the man and in a second he put his hand over the man's mouth and stuck his knife in the mans throat and ripped the knife sideways killing him instantly. Then he pulled out his sniper rifle and looked over the railing and on the far side he saw three men so he takes aim and fires hitting one of them in the head killing him instantly. Now that the rest were alert they ran so John couldn't get a shot so took out his assault rifle and fired a full magazine, killing one of them he ducked behind cover and reloaded and fired again hitting the man in the head turned and shot two more people in the head reloaded, peeked over the rail and started firing killing two more. Out of the corner of his eye he sees someone coming up so he turned and fired killing the man. With bullets flying past his head he took out his sniper rifle aimed and fired three shots killing the men across the way, which was a bigger courtyard with a building that has big arches. He then takes out his RPG and fires killing them. He then moved up to the other courtyard seeing people still alive he took out his revolver and shot them in the head.

When he turned around he saw Elizabeth speechless then he looked at his hands, the were covered in blood he then put his hands down and he looked at her. When she approached he went further away from her Elizabeth then asked "Why did you do that?"

John replied by saying as he walked to the rail "I've tried so hard, to keep it from coming out, but I failed, you see where I come from it isn't what you think it is, it's not filled with jolly and happiness. No it is filled with death and destruction, you see" he turned around and puts his hands on the rail "In the year 2052 the Resource Wars begin causing many smaller nation to go bankrupt and Europe, dependant on oil from the middle east responds to the middle east rising oil prices with military action and in July of that year the UN disbanded. And in the year 2054 project safe house is set in motion in the United States, the project was designed to create underground shelters called vaults in the event of nuclear war or deadly plague construction begins later that year, in the year 2059 Chinese communists attack Alaska in an attempt to gain control of the oil that is still there, unlike the rest of the world, in October of 2077 the Great war began with nukes dropping all over, I am from the year 2281 where the world is a nuclear wasteland, I am an ex Desert Ranger and the scar that is on my face is from me fighting slavers trying to save a group of people from being turned into slaves the bullet hole in my head was from when I was ambushed by a crook and my package stolen when I took a courier job to pay the expenses of what I was doing, and that was killing every slaver I saw" his tone turned full of anger "I would gut them like fishes and leave there corpses in the dirt like the filth they are" his tone calmed "and doing those things I regret a lot which is why I took this job for free hoping that I could find peace, which is why I have tried to keep this monster inside me locked up but he came out."

John was leaned on the railing with his head looking down Elizabeth walks up to him puts her arm around him and says "no matter what happened in the past that is over now"

John stood up straight and said "you're right the past is the past, lets get this done."

He turned around to the house and walked to the front door he tried to open it but it was locked so he asked "Elizabeth do you mind?"

She replied "I'll see what I can do"

She then got to work when John asked "What is it about that song that brings in the bird?"

Elizabeth answered while working the lock "It always has, When I was younger I used to be exited when I heard it"

John said "Exited"

Elizabeth said "He was all I had, he fed me. Brought me books, he was… my friend."

John said "Friend."

Elizabeth said "Until I grew up, and then I hated him. Because he was my warden, But he's just Comstock's pet, isn't he? Just like me."

She then got the door open they walked in and in the center was a pile of rubble and some dead bodies on the right was hallway same on the left but it was locked up so they went right, down the hall it was bright filled with light from the windows so they ran down the hall then they came to two heavily armored Vox members. John pulled out his RPG and fired between the two then switched to the Hand Cannon and fired at them in the head killing one then he took out his shotgun and shot at the other ones' head killing him. When he was threw him and Elizabeth turned and saw the Comstock house, from what they saw was a gate with a 'G' and luggage all over and that's when Elizabeth said "So what's with this prophet business, you don't think anyone can really see the future, do you."

John replied with "No I don't, but some people think that they do because they believe that they can talk to a god."

As they walked on Elizabeth said "Huh, so you don't believe in prophets"

Just then a barge came with a motorized patriot along with two soldier, John aimed his assault rifle and fired killing the man then he switched targets fired killing the other man then he aimed at the patriot, he fired a Devils Kiss at it, then fired the rest of the magazine switched to his RPG and fired destroying it. With that said and done they boarded the barge, John saw the lock, he pulled out his Hand Cannon aimed and blew the lock off, he then entered where he pulled the lever causing it to move when John and Elizabeth looked threw the glass in front of them they saw two stone angel statues with the rail running between the statues to another set of angel statues and another set of angel statues.

When they passed by a set on the statues, John and Elizabeth saw Robert and Rosalind Lutece playing baseball and that's when Elizabeth said "I just realized who those to are, besides the fact that they work for the person that brought you here. They… well at least she… invented the technology that allows the city to float." John then said "So what Quantum Particles."

Elizabeth replied "Exactly they allow the city to be suspended in space at a fixed height."

Then they past the second pair of statues and to a step or stop and Robert was painting Rosalind.

John said "Makes sense after all, this place is too heavy and too quit for anything else." Elizabeth said "Yeah, But the thing is, my books said they disappeared several years ago…"

Then Robert said "I told you they'd come."

Rosalind "No, you didn't "

Robert 'Right, I was GOING to tell you they'd come."

Rosalind "But you didn't"

Robert "But I don't"

Rosalind "You sure that's right?"

As they passed them Elizabeth said "Something tells me they're not exactly what they appear."

Then Robert said "I was going to HAVE told you they'd come?"

Rosalind "No"

Robert "The subjunctive?"

Rosalind "That's not the subjunctive"

Robert "I don't think the syntax has been invented yet."

Rosalind "It would have to have been"

Robert "Had to have…had…been? That can't be right"

And as they approached another set of angel statues Elizabeth said "They seem to want to help." John then said "I think you are right, about that"

Then they saw the twins dancing and Rosalind said "Odd isn't is?"

Robert "What's odd"

Rosalind "The fact that we sometimes…"

Robert "Finish each other's sentences?"

Rosalind "Exactly"

Robert "It would be odder if we didn't"

Rosalind "hm"

And they continued dancing, John looked over to Elizabeth and she asked him "How do you think they manage that?" John answered her "I don't know, and I don't want to, its creepy"

Then they entered there final stop, it was a giant room a bit dark but similar to the other one but no plants or luggage, when the barge stopped the two of them hopped of ran up the stairs each knowing what lay ahead. When they reached the top of the stairs they saw a sign and two staircases then Elizabeth read the sign and it said "The seed of the prophet shall sit the throne, he was growing me, wasn't he?"

Turned to her and said "Comstock? Yeah I think so"

Elizabeth questioning "Then why lock me up"

John then said "Well I'm guessing you didn't want to be groomed, maybe he had something in the works to make you…agreeable."

Elizabeth then asked "Like what?"

John looked at her and said "It,s best if we don't find out"

They then headed up the stairs and saw two men in what looked like ticket station, he then grabbed Elizabeth and they hugged the wall, John looked at her and put his finger to his lips making a 'shh' sound. He then crouched down and took out his knife snuck up to one of them, that's when he striked he stabbed one in the throat, he then took the knife out and threw it killing the other one.

When he was through he put his knife back and took out his Hand Cannon, and continued onward, when he rounded the corner the hall was dark then he saw three men so he aimed and fire killing one of them then he quickly aimed again and fired again but before he could get a beat on the third one he was shot in the chest and in the process of being knocked back he fired his gun killing the third man. John then kneeled down took out a Stimpak and injected it through his neck, he then stood up and him and Elizabeth continued.


End file.
